The Last Weaver
by ToryIsConfusedDotCom
Summary: Eighteen months have passed since the crowning of King Elessar. Unbeknownst to all in this time of peace, a new enemy has taken root once again in the darkness. Unhindered by destroyed bonds of old, this sentience has returned. Soon, its evil will be unleashed, and there is only one who can stop it, if she can find the strength from within to face this terrible foe. Legolas/OC
1. Interrupted Peace

**So here we are once again my beloved readers! I have missed you :')**

****IMPORTANT****

**To any new readers, this story is a sequel (sorry but my blurb word count got filled up). The first story is called "The Fea Vairar". It is a Legolas/OC Tenth Walker story, and I promise you it isn't the stereotypical kind of one. I have to point out that my writing dramatically improves as the story progresses, so if you do decide to read it, then please bear with some of the beginning... I don't have time to edit at the moment :/ ANYWAY! Here is the blurb of it for you:**

**Fea Vairar Blurb**

**"Since the First Age, Fea Vairars have used their unique talent to safeguard the innocents of Middle Earth from the darkness in the east. The destruction of Sauron brought about their extinction as their gift was not needed during times of peace. But now a Fea Vairar has been born once again, and she must take up the mantle of her forebears, defending the ringbearer at all costs."**

**So, welcome readers old and new to chapter one of "The Last Weaver". I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This sequel was inspired by the incredible story 'Revelations' by Aralinn. It is a Legolas/OC like none other on this wonderful site, and deserves many more follows/favourites than it has, as it is truly spectacular. I advise reading it... DO IT! DO IT NOW!**

* * *

_It was the First day of October, in the second year of the fourth age. Peace had fallen upon Middle Earth, and many people were happier than they had been in living memory. Hunting parties from Rohan and Gondor had traversed the vast lands of the East, scouting what was believed to be the remains of the orcs of Mordor. If ever a party found the creatures, then they dispatched of them appropriately. The ents, headed by Treebeard, who had been managing Orthanc for nearly three years to see it purged of evil, finally left the confines of Isengard to return to their duties as tree-herders, and to also continue their search for the long lost Ent Wives._

_Gondor had grown into a wealthy and prosperous nation since the return of the King. The crumbling structures of Minas Tirith had slowly been cleared and refurbish, so the city now gleamed like a diamond with many facets on the horizon. Because of the transformation, Aragorn had seen fit to reinstate the city's original name of Minas Anor_ (the Tower of the Rising Sun)_ to reflect the changes that it had undergone. Also, the threat of Mordor had finally been crushed, so the name _'the Tower of Guard' _was no longer deemed necessary.__  
_

_Rohan had also flourished in the two years of peace. Eomer had been crowned King and First Marshal of the Mark once Theoden's body had been laid to rest. Soon after, a marriage was announced between himself and a gondorian woman called Lothiriel It was soon revealed that they first met during the celebrations of Aragorn's coronation, and fell in love soon after. After an unusually short period of courting, there was a lavish wedding in Edoras on the last day of the first year of the fourth age, as the love Eomer and Lothiriel shared was strong and pure. At the time where our story begins once again, Lothiriel is 6 months pregnant with her first child and living happily as Queen-Consort in Edoras, alongside King Eomer and her sister-by-marriage Eowyn, whom she cares for greatly.._

_Life, however, had not been so peaceful in Mirkwood. Desperate to return it's rightful name of Greenwood the Great, King Thranduil had sent out numerous scouting parties since before Legolas and Kalina's return. Their purpose was to travel through the depths of the forest in search of the spiders and other dark creatures that had crept from the depths of Dol Guldur and infected the woodland with darkness. It proved to be a great struggle for the mountain-dwelling elves, even with the new aid of Kalina's affinity with Earth through her gift. Each scout mission into the corrupted depths of the forest would explore further into the undergrowth, assessing the safety of the areas, and killing any dark creatures they stumble upon. Once an area was deemed to be 'clean' of the darkness, a small, sindarin glyph would be quickly marked into the wood of the trees on the perimeter, signifying the extent of the now 'healthy' forest._

_Legolas and Kalina had not allowed themselves to be excluded from these scouting parties. They left together in a group of elves on a monthly basis, doing their part to aid in the cleansing of the forest. Each month, their small scouting party would consist of Legolas and Kalina, Cirthil, Cithiel, Brinduin, Amara, Tinol, and occasionally Tauriel if her duties permitted it. The group of elves quickly became close friends, having travelled to Mirkwood from Lothlorien together six months previously. As of yet, no great danger had presented itself during these week-long excursions into the depths of the forest, and although the progress was slower than anticipated, the group where gladdened to witness the gradual increase in the area size of the 'healthy' forest._

_So now, this is where our story begins anew; The morning of Kalina's seventh scout party since her arrival in Legolas' home. Life in the unfamiliar wood had proven to be far greater than Kalina anticipated, and the different culture and lifestyle interested her greatly. _

_However, all beings in Middle Earth at this very moment in time are unaware of the growing darkness, taking root once again in evil and corrupted places. Unhindered by destroyed curses of old and unnoticed by all, this sentience is returning to the world, its power growing at an alarming rate. Soon, its evil will be unleashed on the world, destroying all in its path and casting a lifeless shadow across the four corners of Middle Earth._

* * *

Kalina and Legolas were sitting peacefully together together on a small bank bordering the Silmaril Lake. The crisp morning air ruffled the leaves of the trees, their colours a wash of gold, red, rust and brown. It was a bright autumn morning, the waning summer sun allowing the last of it's heat to warm the faces of the elves as they sat quietly, watching the glittering surface of the lake as the sun slowly began to rise in the East.

"What do you think Eowyn will be wearing?" Kalina asked quietly as she leaned into Legolas' chest, pulling her eyes from the crystal-like surface to look upwards into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked curiously, his voice laughing slightly.

"I mean Eowyn's wedding dress!" Kalina laughed teasingly. "What else would I be talking about when her wedding to Faramir is so close at hand?"

An official invitation had arrived at the Elven City a month previously, bearing the news of Eowyn and Faramir's coming Rohirric wedding, and also Kalina and Legolas' invitation to the celebration. The traditional Gondorian wedding had already come to pass, however to satisfy the traditions of both Eowyn's and Faramir's roots, a Rohirric wedding was to be held also. The congregation for this wedding was to be much larger than that of the first, and invitations had been sent as far north as Erebor and Mirwood (for Gimli, Legolas and Kalina), and as far west as the Shire (for Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and his new wife Rosie). When the messenger arrived, having already travelled to the Shire, Kalina and Legolas were delighted to hear of Sam's wedding to Rosie, and also of the birth of their first daughter Elanor.

"Why should you worry yourself about what Eowyn will be wearing?" Legolas asked, moving his arm around Kalina and pulling her closer to him.

Kalina released a muffled protest at Legolas' words as she pulled herself from his arms and turned to glare at him, folding her arms in anger.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a woman, Legolas." She huffed, the tone of her voice clearly insulted. "I am allowed to wonder at what Eowyn will be wearing, because on the contrary to popular belief, I am interested in that kind of matter!"

Legolas stared incredulously at Kalina for a moment, before he attempted to stifle a laugh behind his hand, forcing to appear as more of a coughing fit.

Kalina narrowed her eyes at him, frowning as Legolas coughed awkwardly once more before removing his hand and smiling innocently. This facade angered Kalina further, and with a flick of her wrist, a spout of water rose from the lake and splashed into Legolas' face soaking his hair and tunic.

"What was that for?" Legolas cried out in shock as he leant forward and began to wipe the water from his eyes. He then twisted the neck of his tunic wringing the excess water from the drenched fabric.

Now it was Kalina's turn to laugh. Legolas, who usually appeared pristine and immaculate, now looked like a drowned rat, his hair hanging around his face in wet clumps, and his cotton tunic soaking, his bare skin showing underneath.

"It think it was perfectly called for." Kalina said with satisfaction as Legolas once again attempted to remove the excess water from himself.

Legolas glared at Kalina for a moment, observing her smug body language as she watched him attempt to dry himself slightly. An idea formed in his head quickly and with a mischievous smile, Legolas suddenly leapt forward from where he was sitting, colliding with Kalina and forcing her to lie back on the ground, her smug expression wiped from her face in an instant. Legolas leaned over Kalina's face, allowing all the water that had accumulated in his hair and tunic to drip onto her. Kalina cried out in protest as great drops of cold water began to fall onto her face. She pushed relently against Legolas' weight on top of her, but he could not be moved. Legolas laughed as Kalina growled in defeat and tried one last futile attempt of pushing him off her, before she slumped onto the ground and released an indignant sigh, her face now equally soaked.

Legolas chuckled slightly at Kalina's now disheveled appearance, before he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her lips were cold and wet from the water that had fallen onto them, but Legolas did not care as he pulled away and smiled victoriously down at her.

"I am not happy." Kalina grumbled dejectedly, although her eyes sparkled with mirth and Legolas laughed at her words.

"Of course you're not." Legolas replied, leaning down and kissing Kalina on her brow before continuing. "I beat you."

Kalina muttered under her breath for a moment, maintaining an air of annoyance, before she sigh and smiled mischievously up at Legolas once again.

"Only because I let you."

"No you di-" Legolas was about to reply before the voice of another interrupted him.

"Legolas! Kalina!"

Legolas and Kalina turned their head simultaneously to see the figure of Tauriel approaching them, clearly laughing at their bickering. Legolas pulled himself from Kalina and stood, before extending a hand and helping her up also. Tauriel stopped before them and smiled in greeting.

"You should probably be preparing for the scout." Tauriel said, looking between the soaking pair. "Thranduil wishes to see you both before we depart, and I am sure that you would not wish to stand before your father looking as if the lake had swallowed you."

"Of course not." Legolas replied, smiling. "Why does my father wish to see us?"

"I do not know." Tauriel replied. "I was only told to pass on the message, seeing as you were both preoccupied. What exactly were you doing?"

Tauriel, Legolas and Kalina began to walk back towards the mountain together, talking of their 'argument'. Tauriel seemed to find the whole affair most entertaining, however Kalina was still bitter that Legolas had seemingly beaten her, which acted as the fuel for renewed bouts of laughter.

When Legolas and Kalina finally reached their quarters on the fourteenth level of the mountain citadel, they both set about quietly, filtering through their possessions to find what they required for the imminent scout mission. Very soon, Kalina had laid out an earth-brown tunic with matching breeches, her unstrung bow and quiver, Elen and Ithil, some light-weight leather spaulders and chest guard that where a gift from Thranduil, her belt of throwing knives, and finally her metal vambraces.

Kalina paused a moment as she gazed down at her assorted attire, before she became conscious of the dampness of her shoulders and hair. With a sigh, she raised her hand quickly and called upon Wind and Fire as she had done many times previously, and after a few seconds her hair was perfectly dry. A clatter from the wet room behind her caused Kalina to turn sharply to see Legolas stumbling from within, attempting to towel dry his hair while changing his clothing. She peered inside the door quickly and saw the shattered remains of a simple clay bowl littering the floor.

"You are a disaster." Kalina laughed as she walked forward and removed the towel from Legolas' hands before he could break anything else.

Legolas grumbled in reply and Kalina smiled, placing a soft hand on his cheek, before she once again called upon Wind and Fire, drying his hair quickly. Legolas smiled at her in thanks and Kalina returned the gesture, before the stepped away from him and began to return to where she had left her clothes on the bed. She had not even walked a step, when a fierce wave of nausea and exhaustion drove itself into Kalina, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Legolas heard the sound of Kalina's fall from where he had moved to the other side of the room, and turned to see her curling into a ball on the floor, pain and discomfort clear on her face. He moved over to her quickly, only to find himself double over, as the pain she felt became his own through their bond. He moved slowly across the room, wincing in pain as he lowered himself to the ground beside Kalina, breathing hard as he placed a hand on her arm anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, fear and worry quickly creeping into his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kalina did not reply straight away, as she couldn't. The nausea that ripped through her body made her feel as if she were going to be physically sick, which surprised her greatly through the cloud of exhaustion that had settled over her. After a minute or so of throbbing pain passing through her body like a great wave, it finally began to subside, and Kalina felt her muscles begin to relax. She opened her eyes to see Legolas leaning over her, his eyes fearful and filled with pain.

"What...?" Kalina whispered in shock. She tried to push herself from the ground, only to slip as her arms suddenly seemed uncomfortably weak. Legolas moved quickly and caught her, lifting her from the ground into his arms and walking over to their bed. He sat her down gently on the edge of the mattress, wiping the cool sweat from her brow.

"I do not understand..." Kalina whispered, looking down at her hands in slight disbelief. "I barely used my gift... Why should it affect me so?"

Legolas could offer no explanation to Kalina's questions, but he wasn't sure if she had truly asked him, or whether she simply said them out loud while she herself attempted to answer them.

"Did you feel it?" Kalina asked Legolas suddenly, looking up from her hands into his face, her eyes wide with fear. "Did you feel my pain?"

"Yes..." Legolas said, nodding slowly as he lowered himself onto the bed beside Kalina, wrapping his arm around her as a precaution if she were to collapse again. "I was like fire was ripping through my body."

Kalina nodded slightly, before leaning into Legolas and resting her head on his shoulder. Legolas could feel her body tremor as she drew closer to him, the sudden and violent appearance of the pain frightening her. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead once again as panic began to build within her over what had just happened. Legolas felt her emotions change through their bond and he quickly pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her protectively as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. Legolas kissed her forehead softly, before slowly hushing her as her body shuddered slightly as she cried.

"Why did your gift affect you so?" Legolas asked, bewildered. "Never before has it taken such a toll on your body that I have felt it though our bond."

"That is because the pain was not caused by my use of the gift." Kalina whispered quietly, before she pulled back and looked into Legolas' eyes. "Something else caused it."

"What?" Legolas asked, almost angry that whatever had caused the pain had frightened Kalina so greatly. "What could have affected you so greatly, when I wager that no other in Middle Earth did."

Kalina remained silent for a moment, her eyes becoming downcast as she thought for a moment. She appeared hesitant to speak, because she feared her suspicions.

"Feardh..."

Her voice was barely audible as she slowly raised her eyes once again to look into Legolas' questioning face.

"I have never felt pain like that before. It was not caused by the use of my gift." Kalina said, her face a mask of worry. "Something has happened in Feardh. I do not know what it is, but it felt like a great darkness gripped my soul and squeezed it tightly; threatening me."

Legolas' brow furrowed in worry as Kalina lowered her head once again.

"What are we to do?" He asked, squeezing Kalina slightly in an attempt to give her some comfort.

"There is nothing we can do." Kalina replied quietly, her eyes remaining trained on the ground. "I do not know what the thing is that caused such a change in Feardh, and I cannot fade their either. There is nothing I can do at this present time because I do not even know what we are dealing with."

Legolas nodded slightly before he moved quietly and rested his head against Kalina's, a sigh escaping his lips. Kalina moved her head slightly and kissed him gently on his cheek, before returning to her original position and taking his hands in hers, squeezing them. They remained like that for some minutes as each became absorbed by their own thoughts, going over their questions of what had just happened, and trying to think of any viable explanations that could offer them answers. After a few minutes, Legolas finally spoke.

"Do you think it has something to do with Aragorn's blessing?"

Kalina tensed from beside Legolas as memories of the blessing began to slowly filter into her mind. She pulled away from his embrace and turned to look at him, all the pain and worry removed from her eyes and replaced with determination.

"I cannot say." She said, her voice filled with renewed strength. "If we come to find that this possible new enemy in Feardh tries to kill Aragorn, then we must be ready to defend him and all others that stand in its path."

* * *

Legolas watched Kalina worriedly as they entered the stables together, greeting the other members of their group merrily as they both tried to hide their worry of Kalina's experience in their quarters. Before arriving at the stables, they had gone together to see Thranduil, but were told on arrival that he was engaged with a foreign visitor and was not to be disturbed. As Kalina quietly made her way to the stall to where her black mare Iskierka was stalled, Legolas observed her weary body language, as if the pain she had been put through due to the disturbance in Feardh had taken a great toll on her. Legolas probed their connection slightly, and felt her weariness, but also her determination to keep it hidden from her company.

Kalina approached Iskierka's stable and was glad to see the mare's powerful head and neck leaning over the door with her nose extended, watching her arrive. Kalina laughed as the muscle in Iskierka's nose began to fuss with the pocket in her breeches, knowing that there was a treat within. Kalina turned her body slightly so the mare could get her nose into the pocket as far as she could, and a few moments later Iskierka withdrew, a large carrot clutched victoriously between her teeth.

Kalina watched Iskierka for a moment as she watched the mare consume her prize, but then her attention was drawn to a usually empty stable next to her own. She moved a few paces and peered around the doorframe to see a hardy, flea-bitten grey pony merrily nuzzling through a large pile of hay.

"Dorothy!" Kalina cried happily, recognising the pony in an instant. "Legolas! Dorothy is here!"

Legolas moved over from where he had been speaking to Tinol to look into the stable also.

"So it is." He said with a smile, watching the old pony eat. "But if Dorothy is here, then that means that Gimli must be also..."

Kalina and Legolas looked at each other for a moment, as they both slowly realised that King Thranduil's 'foreign visitor' was in fact their dwarven friend. Simultaneously, they both moved quickly from the stables, moving along the cavernous corridors of the ground level at a jeg, before they reached the central chamber of the mountain citadel, taking the fifteenth _halereb _up to the floor of the Throne Room. Kalina struggled to contain her excitement as the _halereb _slowly lifted them higher into the heart of the mountain. She smiled at Legolas excitedly for a brief moment, before she pulled the doors of the _halereb _open and began to run down the corridor towards their destination, Legolas a few paces behind her laughing.

When Kalina reached the doors to the Throne Room, the same guard that had told them of the King's engagement was still stationed there.

"The King's foreign visitor," Kalina began, startling the guard, "is he a dwarf? Is he Gimli son of Gloin?"

Legolas drew level with Kalina as the guard raised a curious eyebrow, before nodding in confirmation. Legolas and Kalina both smiled in happiness as their suspicions were true. Kalina moved forward, ignoring the protests of the guard, and pushed open the doors to the Throne Room and moving inside, her eyes searching for her friend. Within the hall, Gimli and Thranduil had been talking between themselves of matters of trade between Erebor and the Elven City, but both turned in surprise as the doors were pushed wide, Kalina and Legolas standing together between them.

"Gimli!" Kalina cried merrily, rushing forward through the hall to greet the dwarf.

Legolas followed Kalina closely as she reached the dwarf and lowered herself to one knee, greeting him with an embrace.

"It has been too long!" She said, pulling back and smiling at Gimli.

"Indeed it has!" The dwarf boomed merrily as he looked Kalina up and down. "You have not changed at all since we parted ways. Myself on the other hand... I have grown wider, but thankfully not shorter!"

Kalina looked over Gimli for a moment, helplessly agreeing that his width had indeed increased, although it was nothing drastic. His eyes did not lack their humours sparkle from behind his beard, in fact his features had barely changed from when she had last saw him. Dwarves lifespans were an average of two hundred and fifty, so a passage of merely eighteen months had not changed his features at all.

Kalina stood and moved away, allowing Legolas to move forward and clap Gimli on the shoulder, greeting him enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, my friend?" Legolas asked curiously once he and Gimli and shared their greeting.

"I am on my way to the wedding in Edoras!" Gimli said with a smile. I departed from Erebor a few weeks earlier than previously planned, as I thought it would be wise if I travelled here first, and then we departed for Edoras together!"

"Indeed." Legolas replied with a smile, nodding at Gimli's reasoning. "We were planning on departing in two weeks time."

Gimli nodded in reply to Legolas, before he stopped and stepped back for a moment, taking in Legolas and Kalina's appearances. Both were heavily armed, their now strung bows resting on their backs in their quivers alongside their blades. Each were wearing light-weight leather armour, and seemingly durable clothing that was probably designed for extensive.

"Why are you dressed as you are?" Gimli asked with a laugh. "You look as if you are about to face an army!"

"We are going on our monthly scout mission." Kalina informed Gimli, noticing that Thranduil was watching her. She sent him a small smile before continuing. "Peace may have fallen on Middle Earth, but the darkness of Dol Guldur has spread far through the forest, and we are doing all that we can to purge the trees of the lingering evil."

"How long will you be away for?" Gimli asked, nodding at Kalina's words about the darkness of the abandoned fortress (of which he had heard many dark and miserable tales.)

"Usually if past scouts are anything to go by, then we will be gone a week." Legolas replied, smiling sadly at Gimli and he watched the dwarf visibly deflate at the thought of being in the Elven City alone for a week. Kalina also noticed Gimli's disappointment, and a small thought suddenly came into her mind.

"Why don't you come with us?" She asked, looking at Legolas and Thranduil for confirmation. "I am sure you would like to have a chance to wield you axe once again."

"Are you sure that would be proper?" Thranduil asked, moving forward slightly as he looked worriedly down at the dwarf. "Gimli has just arrived and is a guest in my court, not a hired blade to be sent deep into the forest."

Gimli thought for a moment, twisting the tip of his auburn beard between his fingers as his mind worked. It was true that is would not be deemed right for him to go on the scout mission with Legolas and Kalina as he was a guest, however he could not face the prospect of being secluded in the Elven City on his own for a week while they both fought spiders and he remained inactive. There was much that Gimli wished to discuss with them, and he was sure that a week of travel would provide the time for them to talk. With a sigh, he made his mind and looked up to smile broadly at Legolas and Kalina.

"If it is alright with you, your majesty, I think that I will accept your offer, Kalina." He said, he eyes twinkling with grim excitement at the prospect of facing an enemy once again. "It has been far too long since my axes tasted blood, and I have grown more fat as a consequence."

Thranduil looked sceptical for a moment, looking down at Gimli with a scrutinizing gaze. A few tense moments passed as Thranduil did not speak, but finally he released a soft sigh and nodded in defeat.

"Very well. You may leave."

* * *

**So here we are my lovely reader! Chapter one of my second story! The reason for me uploading this, is that I have just finished a hellish week of 8 exams and it is now half term, so I decided that I would have to whole day off to myself! As a result, I sat down and started writing, and now here we are! This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely readers who have been so patient with me during my exams (for which I am truly grateful), and to also act as proof that the sequel IS happening :D**

**I greatly look forward to reading my follow/favourite/REVIEW notification emails in the morning!**

**-Tory xxx**


	2. Growing Darkness

**Hello my lovelies! How are we? I am pleased to see that the first chapter got quite a good reception :') You missed me...? Hahaha I am only joking. But... My exams are over now! hopefully (diary permitting) I should be able to get a chapter up every week or less, as I now have three months to myself! **

**Anyway, I decided that I probably won't do review replies in this story because they took up huge amounts of space in the last, however there is one universal comment I have to make after a few reviews and PMs...**

**KALINA IS NOT PREGNANT!**

**There! Now that is cleared up, I would like to apologize to anyone who got excited thinking she was pregnant, but that isn't happening as she would basically become useless for the rest of the plot if she suddenly gave birth in the middle of a battle (spoilers!)**

**Oh, and for the sake of the plot, I made up Bofur's wife, seeing as it simply stated 'unknown' on LOTR Wiki.**

****IMPORTANT****

**Just so everyone knows, Thorin is alive in this story (he is mentioned in passing in this chapter). I can promise all my readers now, that if every I write a story that has Thorin in it, then he will be alive/will live (if I write a Hobbit one) because I am furious at Tolkien for killing him! I know, I know Tolkien is a genius, but he just had to kill off the ones whom all the fangirls would swoon over (sarcasm). But anyway, Thorin is my favourite Hobbit character, so he is alive in ALL my stories!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The scout party travelled for a little under two hours through the forest, bright sunshine filtering through the trees now that the evil had been purged from their healthy limbs. They were making for the stable outpost, where they would leave the horses and continue on foot into the darker, tainted areas of woodland.

"How has life been in Erebor, Gimli?" Legolas asked, slowing Arod's pace slightly to stay beside the slower-moving Dorothy.

"It has been very prosperous and peaceful, hence my expanded waistline." Gimli said merrily, patting his protruding stomach proudly. "Our mines are rich with gold and jewels, and trade with Dale - in fact with societies across Middle Earth - has been incredibly strong. Although..."

Gimli trailed off from his sentence, unsure of how to continue. Kalina, who had been walking ahead beside Tauriel, slowed Iskierka also to moved beside Dorothy, her expression inquisitive.

"What, Gimli?" She asked, curiosity and concern lacing her voice. "What has happened?"

"Oh I am sure it is nothing you would find interesting, seeing as you are not an acquaintance of his, but Bofur, a member of King Thorin's company sixty years back, has disappeared."

"I remember Bofur. He had a rather splendid hat." Legolas said quietly, seemingly deep in thought. "What happened to him?"

"We do not know." Gimli said, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "It was two months ago. All appeared peaceful, and there was no signs of a break-in or struggle, but he was simply _gone_."

"That does not make sense." Kalina said, her brows furrowed slightly in worry. "He couldn't have just simply left without saying goodbye, could he?"

"That would be impossible." Gimli replied, turning to look at Kalina. "He was married, and a great friend to every dwarf in Erebor, the King included. There was no reason for him to leave as he was, rich, healthy and happy, and he loved his wife Griila greatly. Imagine how Griila must have felt, going to bed one night with the warmth of her husband beside her, only to wake the next morning, the sheets a mess and him missing."

"The sheets were a mess?" Legolas asked curiously. "Was that typical of Bofur?"

"No."Gimli replied blandly. "Bofur was always incredibly tidy, for he was a toymaker, so needed to be. The mess is the reason we suspect that he was taken, as it could be interpreted as a sign of a struggle. However, none of the guards on patrol in the halls reported any kind of disturbance or unidentified persons traversing through the city during the night. He simply vanished."

"Would Griila have awoken if she felt a struggle?" Kalina asked, her full attention now on Gimli's tale.

"To be brutally honest, no." Gimli said, accompanied by a humourless laugh. "Griila is an incredibly heavy sleeper, even by dwarven standards. Why, if a dragon returned to claim Erebor as its home once again, then she would not awaken, even if the mountain was crumbling around her and the world coming to an end. Thorin has done all he can to find his friend; search parties, rewards, even he himself left the mountain in search of Bofur, but we have had no luck."

"The outpost is ahead!" Brinduil called from the front of the column of horses.

The three companions were forced to bring their conversation to a close as the horses walked into a bright, peaceful clearing. A small wooden outpost was built in the centre of the grass, surrounded by a paddock and row of stables designed to house the limited number of patrol horses.

Legolas and Kalina dismounted together, Gimli observing the clearing for a moment before doing the same. The company led their horses over to the small stable block just as an elf emerged from the hut, nursing a limp and dark hair blowing in the cool wind.

"My Lord!" The elf said in greeting to Legolas, before placing his hand over his heart and bowing gracefully. "It is good to see you again!"

"Ceriand!" Legolas said, striding forward and greeting the elf as an old friend. "I trust everything is going well?"

"Indeed it is." Ceriand replied, smiling slightly before continuing. "There have been no major casualties since your last scout, and we have cleared five spider nests in total."

Ceriand was not simply a keeper of the horses during each scout trip, he was in fact the orchestrator of each mission, planning the scout routes and the specific criteria each group had to fulfil. He also required specific data to be collected, which would be stored in great files that were housed in his small hut, before being returned to the Elven City every three months. Once returned, these files were read through in great detail by King Thranduil and his advisors. It was unfortunate for Ceriand to be kept behind a desk for much of his time, but an injury to his left knee sustained during the Battle of the Five Armies and forced him to leave his strict, military life behind. An arrow had pierced his kneecap and entered the joint; his leg was saved from amputation, however the joint locked in place so he was unable to bend it. Thranduil felt deprived of the skills of such a great warrior, so had instead seen fit to assign him to the scouts, which kept his sharp mind busy, and also satisfied his longing to have people serving under him as they had done in times gone by.

"That is good news." Legolas said with a smile. "Do you have our route?"

Ceriand nodded plainly, before turning towards the paddock (which was empty, as the previous scouting party had returned to the Elven City that morning).

"Firstly, we must tend to the horses, before I shall send you on your way." The group voiced their agreement at Ceriand's words, before leading their horses (and Dorothy the pony) over to the small paddock.

"I was not expecting nine." Ceriand mentioned to Legolas dryly as they led Arod over to the paddock together. "Especially not a dwarf."

"He was a member of the Fellowship, and is a very close friend of myself and Kalina." Legolas replied, dismissive of Ceriand's slightly harsh tone. "He arrived in the City yesterday as he, Kalina and myself are soon to depart for Edoras together. It was Kalina's idea originally to bring him on the scout, as he did not wish to be left in the City alone for a week."

Ceriand shot Legolas a questioning look for a moment, before he shrugged slightly and nodded, before opening to gate to the paddock and allowing Arod through.

"I am afraid this scout is slightly longer than a week." Ceriand said as Legolas released Arod and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

Ceriand was quiet for a moment as he took in Legolas' concerned expression, before he sighed in frustration and spoke.

"We are no longer making progress, even with our latest accomplishments." He said quietly. "The darkness that has been retreating steadily over the last however-many years, is now creeping towards the Elven City once again."

"How can that be?" Legolas asked, his eyes widening slightly in shock. Sauron had been defeated and his forces scattered. His presence no longer plagued the world, so the darkness that inhabited the forest no longer had an evil source feeding it.

"That is what I want you to investigate on this trip." Ceriand said, his tone dark as his thoughts strayed to the condition of the forest. "But enough now. I shall tell you all of it inside once the horses are tended to. I would rather explain our circumstances once, instead of multiple times."

Legolas watched Ceriand for a moment, a pensive and thoughtful look on his face. Kalina led Iskierka up beside Arod, before allowing her through into the paddock. She then turned to Legolas curiously, having felt his slight discomfort through their bond.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Kalina asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Legolas replied, quickly dismissing the worrying thoughts from his head, along with the image of Ceriand's troubled expressions. "All is well."

Kalina watched Legolas curiously for a moment as he quickly led Arod away from her into the paddock. She then turned to Ceriand and spoke to him questioningly.

"What did you tell him?" She asked, concern filtering into her tone slightly.

"I shall tell you all the details inside." Ceriand replied apologetically. "I am afraid that this will not be a normal excursion."

Kalina raised an eyebrow slightly, her curiosity sparked by Ceriand's words.

"Very well." She said with a curt nod, before turning and helping the rest of the company with the horses.

As Kalina helped Tinol brush down his mare, she watched Legolas curiously. Her One in Particular was knelt on the ground, working furiously with his pack. He was emptying it with quick, sharp movements, then filling it, before appearing unhappy with the end result and emptying it once again. Kalina was able to feel his concern and anxiety through their bond, which worried her greatly; him getting riled by anything as pitiful as a scout trip (in comparison to standing before the Black Gates of Mordor at the end of the Third Age) was unheard of, yet now he seemed almost frantic. Kalina said her apologies to Tinol quickly as Amara came to join them, before she moved over to Legolas quietly.

"Legolas?" She asked as she reached him, her voice concerned and quiet.

Legolas did not reply, but instead began to adjust his vambraces, as if he was pointedly ignoring the weaver. Kalina's face darkened quickly into a scowl, but she soon found that is was not sustained, as she was unable to feeling angered at him when he was clearly worried. Instead, Kalina moved to stand behind him and knelt down, placing her hands on his shoulders firmly in an attempt to stop him movements.

"Kalina-" Legolas protested quickly as he tried to move away, but instead found himself being pulled back sharply.

"Stop." Kalina said over Legolas' shoulder having halted his movements. His hands still played restlessly with the lacing of his vambrace, so Kalina's hand snaked down and pulled his away. "Enough."

Legolas sighed in defeat as Kalina kept one hand on his shoulder, while the other gently stroked the hand she had seized. The action calmed Legolas slightly, which was the effect Kalina had hoped for, however it did not eliminate his worry entirely.

"What has upset you?" Kalina asked softly into Legolas' ear as she moved her head beside his, touching it lightly. "It is unlike you to act as you are."

Legolas sighed in frustration and Kalina felt his shoulders droop as he rested his head against her own. The tension slowly began to leave his body as he thought of how to reply to Kalina's question, concerned about how she would react to his reply.

"Do you believe it to be a coincidence," he began, his voice barely audible so none except the two of them could hear the worlds. "That on the same day you seemingly threatened by a dark sentience of sorts in Feardh, Ceriand informs me that the darkness is spreading through the forest once again?"

Kalina stiffened slightly as Legolas spoke, unable to deny the connections that he had made between the two events. As a consequence, she fought hard to keep the concern filling her body as she thought over the matter for a greater length of time.

"It cannot be a coincidence." Kalina murmured softly, fear creeping into her voice ever so slightly (enough that it was noticed by Legolas). "But what can we do about it? There is no knowing what this new threat is, _where_ it is, or why it has surfaced at this time."

Legolas nodded slightly at Kalina's words, squeezing her hands in comfort as she too began to share his worry. She was correct in the knowledge that this new threat was unknown to them, and they could only describe it thus far as a 'sentient being'. This was due to it having an effect on Kalina through her connection to Feardh, implying that it was either another being that could fade into the realm (which was highly unlike), or a soul trapped there from ages past. It's location was a mystery, because of it being in Feardh - a place where distance and time has little meaning. As for why it had surfaced at this time, only one precursor to it's arrival could be identified: Aragorn's blessing.

"Do you believe that this new evil relates to Aragorn's blessing?" Legolas asked, his thoughts escaping his lips without him realising. "Galadriel said that the danger would reveal itself in the receiver's lifetime. These events must link to Aragorn in some way, shape or form."

"I believe you to be right." Kalina replied, sighing in defeat and resting her head on Legolas' shoulder. "It does seem most likely, but we cannot act upon it as if it were set in stone, so to speak. We are going to have to take every day as it comes, and be grateful that we are to see Aragorn in Edoras very soon, if the two are connected."

Legolas murmured slightly in agreement, before the two fell silent and remained kneeling on the ground for a few moments. If the new danger were to come in the near-future, then they both knew that these small moments of peace were to be cherished, in case there was no time for leisure when facing the new enemy.

* * *

A detailed map of Mirkwood was spread across the large, oak table in the centre of the small hut. Each member of the scout company were crowded into the small space, listening intently to Ceriand as he outlined their route and purpose.

"You are to follow the southern trail." Ceriand began, moving his finger across the parchment, where a thin line of black ink twisted southwards.

"Your loop shall reach it's peak at our last confirmed 'healthy' border." This time, Ceriand trailed his finger over a blue line that bisected the forest, outlining the farthest border (which was two leagues north of the Old Forest Road).

"It shall take you two days to reach, before you are to follow the border westward, checking every tree - Kalina." Ceriand turned to look at the weaver mid-sentence, who nodded slightly in recognition of his request, before the crippled warrior continued speak. "Any spiders or hollows you come across must be destroyed, before you turn northwards once again after three days of westerly travel. Each elf-fire and outpost is marked on your map for your use at night. Overall, an estimated nine day journey if all goes smoothly."

The company of elves murmured slightly to themselves as they recounted the details of the trip with each other. Ceriand led Legolas over to the corner where eight packs were laid ready to be used. Kalina stay with Gimli and spoke to him softly over the details of the map, explaining the meanings of each different colour ink, along with the probability of encountering spiders.

"It is likely." Kalina said sadly, her eyes glancing over their route on the map as disgust washed through her over the arachnids. "We are yet to embark on a scout where we have not encountered the unnatural creatures. We can always hope for a first, but with the current situation, it is unlikely."

Gimli grumbled dejectedly as his fingers moved restlessly over the metal of his axe, which was strapped to his waist. To him, it was clear that all the elves - Kalina and Legolas especially - were subdued and mildly anxious. They had been hoping for a straightforward excursion, however trouble seemed to once again be following the members of the Fellowship.

"Take your packs, we must leave." Legolas said as he shouldered his own, while bringing a smaller, newly-filled one to Gimli. "Ceriand was able to put this together quickly, although the food in it is less than required, so you may share with the Company's."

"Thank you." Gimli said as he took the pack, his deep voice resonating around the small room as the other elves shouldered theirs also.

Kalina retrieved her own pack, before she walked from the small group of elves over the where Legolas and Gimli were talking quietly. Her pack was secured firmly to her back, specifically designed to fit beneath her quiver without disturbing it. The pack was two separate, over-sized pouches attached to a wide strip of leather, which was where the quiver rested. From behind, it looked as if the two pouches rested either side of the quiver, their bulging material uneven because of the quantity of supplies within.

"Are you ready?" Kalina asked with a small smile as she reached Legolas and Gimli.

Tauriel led Amara, Tinol, Cirthiel, Cithiel and Brinduil out into the bright sunshine of the Autumn day, intent on leaving so they could travel as far as possible before they were forced to stop for the night.

"Yes, I believe so." Legolas said, reaching out and squeezing Kalina's arm slightly to comfort her, as he felt her unease through their bond. He then moved past and went to thank Ceriand for his reliability once again.

"Let us go lass." Gimli said, pushing Kalina slightly towards the door, causing her to release a small chuckle. "The sooner we start, to sooner we finish, and my axe is hungry for spider's blood."

* * *

The first two days of the scout were uneventful and repetitive. The company walked through the forest at a relentless pace, Tauriel and Legolas leading the way along a near-invisible elf path. Kalina elected to remain at the back of the group with Gimli, who struggled to maintain the pace set by the elves; his expanded waistline was set to decrease with the energy he was forced to exert to stay among the elves (even if that was at the rear). Kalina could not help but laugh slightly at her complaining companion as they walked. However, Gimli was not complaining over the paths, nor his elvish company or the continuous trek; instead he complained as to what had possessed him to eat has he had done over the past two years. His lack of fitness proved quite a challenged, but as the hours passed it improved.

The routine developed on the southward travel, that every tree the company reach that had the small mark ingrained in the bark, signifying the previous healthy borders, Kalina would move forward and check it. She would place a hand on the tree, and repeat what she had done in Fangorn over two years ago; her consciousness would stretch from her own body into the tree, seeking the spirit within to determine whether it be corrupted or pure. So far, each tree had been perfectly well, until the company reached the border Ceriand had requested, and Kalina was forced to test once again.

The sun was dropping rapidly from the sky as the company drew to a halt at the border. The significant difference in the aesthetic appearance of the forest in this area was clear to all, as it appeared much more ominous and deadly in comparison to other, healthy areas. Unknown animals moved in the underbrush as the company listened. All birdsong had stopped, and was instead was replaced by a deafening silence that thickened the air they breathed.

"Kalina." Tauriel called softly from the front as her fingers traced the mark in the bark of a tree. "We have another purity mark. This is Ceriand's final border."

Kalina nodded at Tauriel's words, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder as she left him and moved forward. She raised her eyes to the heavens as she passed Brinduil, registering the rapidly fading light.

"We cannot linger here." She said as she drew level with Tauriel and Legolas at the tree. "We have very little time left before the light fades altogether."

"I agree." Legolas said as he looked around the forest. He reached into the pocket of his breeches and removed the map that Ceriand had given him. "There is an outpost very close to us. It would take fifteen minutes to reach from here."

"We shall make our way there once the border has been check." Tauriel said with a worried glance at the surroundings. She smiled at Kalina, whom had paused before the tree, before she motioned for her to continue.

Kalina sighed slightly as the company gather together while she drew closer to the tree. She was weary from doing this process six times previously that day, the use of her gift taking the usual and expected toll on her now heavy limbs. She placed her hand gently over the small insignia that had been hammered into the bark of the ash, before she sighed softly, and allowed her affinity with the Earth to take control and delve into the living wood.

Kalina's consciousness slipped from her mind, through her fingers and into the tree, where it delved deep into the heart of the ash, searching for the recognisable tendril of awareness that became the spirit of the tree. It took slightly longer than usual as Kalina's mind moved through the tree, trying to ignore the sensations she felt of the breeze through the leaves, or the touch of the soil on the roots. A beacon of thought alerted Kalina to the presence of the spirit, and she followed it quickly. The consciousness of the tree finally presented itself to Kalina after a few more moments,causing the weaver to pause slightly, before she once again moved forward. She allowed herself to be absorbed by the spirit, which was what enabled her to discern its true nature. Where light and purity should have been within the spirit of the ash waiting to welcome Kalina with a gentle light, darkness lingered instead. As soon as the weaver entered the spirit, her consciousness was bombarded with pain and terror, the evil that resided in the tree trying to engulf the intruder. Kalina tried to pull away from the spirit, desperation filling her as she attempted to escape from its clutches, but tendrils of a dark power seemed to latch onto her consciousness, dragging her deeper into the pain and fire.

Kalina resisted the touch of the darkness as much as she could, but it's pull became stronger the more her desperation intensified. Fire filled her as Kalina gave one final attempt at escaping the clutches of the darkness, just as a second consciousness joined her own, pulling back against the evil. The darkness surged to try and overpower the new threat, but the new consciousness kept a firm hold on Kalina, pulling her away from the tendrils of evil that had driven themselves deep within her. Once the last tendril slipped from Kalina like water, she pulled her consciousness away from the spirit, retreating through the fabric of the tree to return to her body. Kalina found that the second consciousness remained with her during her fearful retreat. As she drew closer to her body, she came to recognise it to be Legolas, which confused her greatly as to how he had entered the tree. Finally, Kalina felt herself leave the bark and return to her fingers, where her consciousness moved quickly through her arm and shoulder, up her neck and once again into her mind. Finally, she was free from the darkness of the ash.

As soon as her consciousness had fully returned to its rightful place, Kalina's fear-filled eyes snapped open, only to realised that she was falling backwards away from the tree. The weaver landed hard on the ground, groaning softly as pain filled her limbs from the use of her gift. Kalina tried her best to ignore the pain, and used her protesting arms to push herself as far away from the tree as possible, ignoring the company around her as they moved to help.

Legolas, who remained standing at the tree from where he had placed his hand over Kalina's, found himself to be disorientated, before a wave of pure terror washed through his bond with Kalina in a power wave. His head turned sharply to see her fall to the ground, before crawling away from the tree. He lept from the root he had stood on quickly, and brushed passed Amara and Cirthiel to reach Kalina. He knelt down before her, reaching out to take her hand, only to stop when he realised that she had not even registered his approach. Her eyes were filled with fear and fixed on the ash tree behind them all.

"Kalina." Legolas said softly, taking her hands in his and moving closer to her. "Kalina!"

Legolas moved a hand and rested it on Kalina's cheek, moving her head to face his in an attempt to force her gaze from the accursed tree. Kalina's eyes shifted from the tree to Legolas before her and she saw the concern on his face, as well as feeling it through their bond. Her eyes then moved quickly over the company around them, who watched with worry and confusion on their faces.

"We cannot stay here." Kalina said, turning her fearful eyes back to Legolas. "We are not safe. This forest is evil."

Legolas turned his head to Tauriel and nodded quickly to her. Tauriel nodded sharply in reply, before she began to organise the departure of the company. The elves moved into action quickly as they retrieved their packs from where they had been abandoned. Once Kalina started crying out in pain and writhing, all with her hand still firmly placed on the tree, they had abandoned their activites and moved quickly to the tree to see what had been wrong.

While this occurred, Legolas pulled Kalina from the ground and held her firmly in place. The fear he felt from her through their bond remained, but was then accompanied by exhaustion as the full effect of her gift took hold. Kalina swayed slightly on her feet as her gaze once again returned to the tree, filling her with fresh panic. Legolas saw this and quickly pulled Kalina into his chest, wrapping his arms around her strongly in a protective embrace.

"Relax, Kalina." He whispered softly to her as she whimpered into his chest. "It has passed. Do not let its presence haunt you."

"I burned." Kalina said quietly, raising her head to look at Legolas. "It was like my very soul had been thrown into an inferno."

"I know." Legolas said comfortingly as he pulled Kalina closer to him. "I felt it also."

As he said this, Legolas thought back to how when Kalina first entered the spirit, the pain it inflicted on her had passed through their bond and into him. His limbs had been filled with searing pain, and he had looked down expecting to see burns and blisters forming on his arms. Instead, no marks were left on his body, which only confirmed that the pain was in fact Kalina's. When Legolas had realised this, he moved from where he had doubled over, and placed his hand over Kalina's on the tree. He did not understand why he did so, but the action had pulled his consciousness into the tree alongside Kalina's. His intent on helping Kalina had then acted as the leverage she needed to escape the grasp of the twisted tree spirit.

As Legolas thought about the events in his mind while supporting Kalina, he heard a cry, and turned to see Cithiel retreating from the tree's behind them where he had been relieving himself.

"Spiders!" He cried, pointing behind him to the dense, dark forest beyond. "Spiders are coming!"

Sure enough, every member of the company turned their heads to the undergrowth, where they spotted the bulbous, black bodies of the approaching giant spiders. Kalina pulled back from Legolas also to see the approaching danger. Legolas looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes being replaced with the determination.

"The outpost." She whispered to him, flicking her eyes back to the spiders quickly, knowing that they would not approach the elf fire.

Legolas nodded sharply, and turned to see Tauriel approaching them, her bow strung with an arrow nock and ready. Legolas released Kalina, who armed herself with Elen and Ithil, while he reached for his own bow. The elves and Gimli were now armed with the intent of fighting the spiders, but the fading light meant that it would be impossible, as in a mere few minutes time, they would be surrounded by darkness. As a result, there was only one thing the company could do:

"Run!"

* * *

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed it! Summer holidays are here, so there should hopefully be a new chapter every week (or less!).**

**Review please!**

**-Tory x**


	3. A Restless Night

**Okay I know that it has been two weeks since I updated when I said that I would be quick, but I have a valid reason as to why I have been absent. I went on holiday and totally forgot to tell you guys! Sorry! And then... I came home to find my internet had died once again, as there is a satellite dish in Chelmsford that is blocking our signal :( Anyway my holiday was like a post exam, stress relieving holiday with all my friends in the sun, on a beach with lots of ice cream and vodka shots. Yes, I let myself go crazy! Whoop! Anyway, storytime!**

* * *

The company ran through the thick forest, aware of both the growing darkness and the spiders amassing around them. The dark creatures were able to move at an unnatural pace through the undergrowth, and soon the company had spiders behind them and on both sides. Tauriel was at the front of the retreating group, with Amara and Tinol close together behind her, leading the way to the elf fire and outpost. Cirthiel and Brinduil were in the centre of the group, closely followed by Cithiel, who was helping Gimli. Legolas and Kalina ran together at the back of the group, using their respective weapons to kill any spiders that came too close.

"Hurry!" Cried Tauriel from the head of the fleeing column, causing the company to quicken their pace. "We are not far!"

As if in reply to Tauriel's words, multiple spiders leapt from the depths of the undergrowth and threw themselves at each companion - two spiders to each elf (or dwarf). Kalina heard the sound of the attacking spider moments before it burst through the brush and rushed towards her. This precursor allowed her to ready Elen and Ithil, holding them high in anticipation of the attack. The first spider was felled by Elen being plunged into the creature's solid carapace, before being drawn down through its many eyes, killing it. The second spider leapt over its fallen companion in a flurry of movement, only to fall short of its target when Kalina whipped Ithil through its left front leg and Elen through the right. The loss of two limbs caused the spider to lose balance and fall to the ground, emitting a pained screech as it did so. The creature was finally killed as Kalina leapt over it and plunged both blades into its bulbous, black body, before continuing her flight through the trees towards the elf fire.

As Kalina fought the two spiders, each member of the company also faced their own. Most had come out unscathed, including Gimi, as long as his furious complaints about his over-eating were not counted. Tauriel, however, had been distracted, due to her previous words to the company, and therefore less aware of the approaching danger. As a result, she was able to kill the first one, yet her distraction provided the second creature with a chance to land a blow on her, in the form of a deep laceration across her left quadricep. The spider had continued to advance on its fallen prey, as Tauriel stumbled and fell to the ground. Fortunately, it never reached her as Amara and Tinol killed it swiftly, before taking Tauriel by each arm and lifting her from the ground.

The company battled their way through the undergrowth as they covered the last few metres to the elf fire, keeping Amara, Tinol and Tauriel at the centre of the group, defending their incapacitated friends. When the group were finally enveloped in the warm, bright light of the elf fires, the spiders retreated, allowing them free access to the tree outposts. These outposts had been the fruit of Legolas' imagination, inspired by his visits to Lorien and the levels on which the elves lived. They were large, well made platforms high in the canopy for the elves to rest in, reached by a rope ladder that could be retracted, halting the entry of any unwanted creatures.

"Up onto the platform!" Legolas commanded as he continued to release arrows into the darkness, felling a number of spiders. "Amara first, then Tauriel with Tinol behind her!"

The elves followed Legolas' orders quickly, ushering Amara, Tauriel and Tinol over to the small rope ladder. Amara ascended first, before she lay on her stomach over the side of the wood to hold the rope ladder, steading it for Tauriel. Tauriel took hold of the wooden slats of the ladder and pulled herself from Tinol's support. She ascended the ladder using her arms alone, keeping her legs as limp as was possible to minimise her discomfort (as pain was clearly written on her face). Tinol followed closely behind as Tauriel continued to pull herself up the ladder, until finally Amara took hold of her under the arms and pulled her onto the platform.

Kalina had stayed beside Legolas, where they both used their bows to diminish the spiders' numbers, as there appeared to be many. Kalina's eyes searched through the undergrowth for the bulbous bodies, only to see them move hesitantly forward into the light, before retreating again. Her brow furrowed as Kalina released another arrow, her mind reeling with possibilities of the meaning behind the spiders' actions. Realisation quickly dawned on her, causing Kalina to grimace in worry. She turned her head slightly to Legolas as she once again released another arrow.

"They are testing our borders." She said quickly as another arrow was nocked. "Looking for weaknesses in the light; areas where they could advance."

Legolas glanced at Kalina quickly as he began to retreat from the border (as they were now the only members of the company not on the platform). He scowled as he thought over Kalina's words, quickly agreeing with her observation.

"We must hope that they do not find one." He said in reply as he and Kalina reached the ladder together. "For now, we must be as safe as we can be, and see to the injuries. We'll be safest on the platform, and there is nothing more we can do down here except waste arrows, so please climb the ladder."

Kalina nodded quickly at Legolas' words, before she placed her bow in the quiver and began to climb. As she reached the canopy and pulled herself up into the platform, Kalina glanced around to see Gimli sitting in a corner breathing heavily. Cirthiel and Cithiel were standing quietly together watching Brinduil, who had removed his medical pouch and was tending to Tauriel while Amara and Tinol held her still. Tauriel was pale and her face drawn as Brinduil cleaned her wound. Kalina moved quietly to her side, releasing Amara from her place and supporting her friend instead.

Legolas had followed Kalina onto the platform and crouch beside Brinduil as he worked. He looked at the wound carefully for a moment, before glancing up to see Tauriel's grimace of pain.

"How is it?" He asked Brinduil, turning his head to face the elf crouched beside him.

"Deep." Came the blunt reply as the company healer continued his work. "There is a small amount of toxin in the wound, so expect Tauriel to fall asleep in a few moments."

"Thank the Valar." Tauriel muttered, before letting out a soft moan as Brinduil cleaned the wound with alcohol.

"I am sorry about the pain." Brinduil said, glancing up at Tauriel for a moment. "I am being as gentle as I can."

"It is not you who should be apologising, my friend." Tauriel said in reply with a weak smile.

"I am sure the spider would apologise," Tinol said from Tauriel's left side, "if it were alive to do so."

A small chuckled rippled through the company as Tauriel's eyes began to droop. After a few moments, she passed out into the toxin-induced sleep. Tinol and Kalina continued to support Tauriel as Brinduil sterilised a curved needle and thread, before stitching the wound. There were eight neat stitches across Tauriel's left quadricep once Brinduil was finished, surrounded by blood-stained breeches.

"She will need a different pair of breeches." Brinduil said as he returned his equipment to the pouch. "We cannot leave the wound surrounded by the dirt and blood, as it will cause it to fester."

Cithiel reacted quickly to Brinduil's words as she moved over to Tauriel's abandoned pack, opening it and removing fresh breeches. She then moved to Tauriel's left side, relieving Tinol from supporting her. Amara returned also, and together she, Cithiel and Kalina removed Tauriel's ruined breeches and replaced them with the clean pair.

Once the task was finally finished and the ruined breeches returned to Tauriel's pack, her bedroll was removed and Tauriel was laid across it in a dark, dry corner.

Kalina raised her eyes to the canopy above the company to see that the dark of night had truly set in. The company had formed a circle around the small fire pit in the centre of the platform, where the evening's food was being prepared by Cirthiel. Kalina lowered herself to the floor beside Legolas, before unbuckling her quiver and placing it behind her within reaching distance. Legolas placed his arm around her waist and pulled Kalina closer to him in the growing dark, causing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Kalina released a heavy sigh once the pair had settled, allowing the heat of the fire to warm them. Finally, she was allowed to recovered from the recent encounter with the tree spirit and attempt to regain her lost energy.

"How long will it be before Tauriel can be moved?" Legolas asked once Kalina had stilled beside him.

"Not for a few days." Brinduil replied with a concerned frown. "The wound is deep in the muscle. She will not be able to put weight on it without risking further damage. In our position, I shall say three days until she can move, but I would prefer longer if we were safe."

"We cannot wait any longer than that." Legolas said quietly, before sighing in frustration. "Our supplies will not last if we wait beyond three days. If Tauriel has to be supported during the return, then it will take at least five days, maybe more. An overall delay of eight days, and our supplies will only last for another four."

"We will have to halve our rations then." Cirthiel said bluntly, staring morosely into the fire.

Gimli, who had been smoking his pipe quietly, spluttered and choked on the news of the rations. Kalina opened her eyes slightly to see his concerned expression, which caused her to smile slightly.

"Take this as an advantage, Gimli." Kalina said, lifting her head from Legolas' should to look at him directly with a small smile. "Half rations shall help reduce your waistline."

A chuckled once again rippled through the company, accompanied by the raucous laughter of Gimli.

"Aye." The dwarf replied with a smile. "It shall do me good."

Silence fell once again as Cirthiel continued to prepare the food. Amara and Tinol sat together quietly, sharing a few hushed words. Cithiel helped her brother with the food, by dicing the vegetables and adding them to the brewing stew. Brinduil quietly sterilised his medical equipment using the nearby fire, along with some of the alcohol he had left. Gimli continued his smoking and stared quietly into the fire. Kalina could feel Legolas' concern for Tauriel through their bond, so she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it softly in an attempt to comfort him. Legolas glanced up from where he had been scowling at the floor, and smiled gratefully and her. Tauriel was a close friend, and he did not wish to cause her more pain than she was already in, however their rations would simply not allow them to stay at the outpost longer than three days.

Kalina opened her mouth to speak, but her words were not allowed to fall from her lips as violent movement in the underbrush below the platform.

"What?" Tinol said, jumping to his feet and rushing to the edge of the platform.

Kalina followed closely behind him, as did the rest of the company. They all leaned over the end of the railing to see two spiders bursting from the undergrowth. Both spiders were screaming as the light hit their bodies, but they continued on towards the two elf fires in the centre of the clearing. The company held their breath as the spiders leapt at each elf fire, covering the flames with their bodies, snuffing them out with their sheer size. The clearing was plunged into darkness as the screams of the two spiders died.

Nobody on the platform moved. The suffocating silence sharped the noises of the surroundings, and the unmistakable sound of spiders began to rise once again.

"To arms!" Legolas cried, shocking the elves and Gimli into action. "Defend Tauriel!"

Kalina leapt from the railing of the platform and over to dwindling fire pit, which seemed to emit a dramatically reduced volume of light now that the elf fires on the ground has been extinguished. She fumbled around the pit, searching for her quiver where she had abandoned it earlier. She strapped it on quickly, fumbling with the buckle for a moment, before it was secure. Frustration filled her as the company found themselves in danger once again. Kalina growled in anger as she pulled her bow from among the arrow harshly, knowing that her uses would be minimal in this fight as her energy loss had already been great. She could not risk using her gift offensively, otherwise it was likely that she would fall unconscious.

"Move Tauriel close to the fire!" Cithiel cried, rushing over to the unconscious elf and moving her with the aid of Brinduil. "She will be safer in the light."

Once Tauriel was in place, the elves and Gimli quickly made a protective circle around her, holding their weapons at the ready. A few tense seconds passed as the company held their breath, waiting for the spiders to emerge from the darkness. The failing light of the abandoned fire pit cast a ghoulish shadow across the platform, causing it to be impossible for anything to be seen beyond the railing.

A single leg appeared over the railing before Kalina. She froze when it stilled for a moment, as if contemplating whether to continue, before it began to rise once again, revealing the dark body it belonged to. Kalina removed an arrow from her quiver with ferocious speed, nocking it and sighting along the shaft. After a pause, the eyes of the spider emerged from below the platform, providing Kalina with a target. The arrow was loosed from the string, and it embedded itself in the eyes of the dark creature. The spider released a pained wail as it slipped from the railing and plummeted to the ground. A soft thud echoed through the trees, signifying the first death of the attack.

Silence fell once again. The elves shifted nervously as the spiders seemed to retreat for a moment. Kalina glanced around at the faces beside her. All were set with grimaces of anticipation, knowing that the attackers would not abandon their hunt after one kill.

To answer the company's question as to where the spiders had gone, many of the giant creatures suddenly threw themselves over the railing and onto the platform. The elves were quickly surrounded as spiders flooded onto the wood, piling over each other as they charged at their prey.

Kalina, reacting on instinct, charged forward with her bow, using the sharp metal tips to fight. The first spiders threw itself through the air towards the weaver, toxin dripping from its sting in preparation. Kalina whipped her bow to the right in a wide arc, using the momentum of her charge to bring the left tip across the spider's underbelly, creating a deep wound that pierce the vital organs within. As a result, the spider was dead before it hit the ground. The next attack remained on the solid platform and advanced at Kalina quickly, baring its sharp fangs. The weaver grasped one end of her bow and used it like a club, swiping it in a ferocious movement across the creatures eyes, blinding it. Kalina then used this to her advantage, by raising the bow high in the air, before plunging the tip deep into the carapace of the spider, killing it instantly.

The fighting continued on for over an hour, and the clearing was filled with nothing more than the sounds of battle and heavy breathing. The numbers of spiders slowly began to decrease as the defenders continued to kill. However they were becoming weary, and knew that very soon they would be overwhelmed due to exhaustion and the numbers of remaining spiders.

"Kalina!" Legolas shouted over the chaotic noise, breaking the silence of voices that had reigned for so long. "Get the elf fire alight! We cannot keep this up for much longer!"

Kalina visibly grimaced at Legolas' order (his tone had been commanding). Her lack of energy caused the world to spin around her as she fought, hindering her usually effective skills. However, she had to push her personal discomfort aside, as she knew the company were in danger. By igniting the elf fires, Kalina hoped that the spiders would flee from the light (judging from the pain the kamikaze spiders had been in previously). After killing the spider that remained before her, Kalina retreated from the line of fighting into the empty circle. Tauriel was still unconscious by the dying fire, and the emptiness of the space before her shocked Kalina slightly, having become accustomed to the spider-infested platform. The weaver crossed the space quickly, stumbling slight from exhaustion. She returned her blood-stained bow to the quiver once again, before drawing Elen and Ithil in preparation.

Before Kalina, there was a small, metre-long space of railing that had not been obstructed by spiders or elves. She walked to the area quickly, leaning over the wooden rail to see the outlines of the dead spiders below, where they had died over the fires. After a pause, Kalina raised Elen and Ithil before calling upon Fire. The element filled her with warmth instantly as flames began to dance along the surfaces of the black and white blades. Seconds passed as Kalina allowed the Fire to grow in strength, before she threw Elen towards one of the dead bodies. A resounding thud confirmed that the flaming blade was embedded in the spider. Kalina then threw Ithil into the remaining spider, where the second blade buried itself in in the carapace. Once her hands were empty, Kalina ignored her heavy limbs and raised her hands towards the burning blades. The element reacted in an instant, surging into two separate infernos that flooded the clearing with light. Around her, Kalina heard the terrified wails of the exposed spiders, yet her concentration remained on sustaining her Fire until it was able to use the carcases as fuel.

When the startled cries of the retreating spiders finally died, Kalina released the Fire. The elf fires were once again sustaining themselves, and her input was no longer required. Ignoring the company around her (who had begun the removal of spider carcasses from the platform), Kalina slipped to the ground and leaned heavily against the railing. As she feared, using her gift once again this night was very taxing on her body, and Kalina's vision was laced with darkness as she struggled to remain conscious.

Legolas, who had been helping Tinol carry a spider carcass over the railing, felt Kalina's exhausting through their bond. It was washing through her like a wave, destroying everything in its path. Once the spider was released from his grip, Legolas turned quickly to see Kalina on the ground across from him, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Leaving Tinol without a word, Legolas rushed over to Kalina and lowered himself to the ground beside her.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, his voice filled with regret. He had not thought of the energy Kalina had already spent that day, what with the tree boundaries she had been forced to investigate, along with the attack of the corrupted tree spirit.

Slowly, Legolas pulled Kalina from where she had crumpled against the railing, and instead leaned her against himself. Once she was in place, he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently, offering her some comfort.

Kalina, who had been barely aware of Legolas' actions, suddenly felt as if the darkness that had been clouding her mind was swept aside. The exhaustion remained, but her thoughts were clear once again, and she was aware of her surroundings. Legolas, on the other hand, felt as if Kalina's exhaustion had flowed into him, weighing down his limbs.

"What did you do?" Kalina asked in shock, looking up to see Legolas' weary expression.

"I touched you." Legolas replied, his voice laced with confusion. "It is as if you exhaustion has become my own."

"The same thing happened at the Black Gates." Kalina said quietly after a pause, remembering back to the similar experience.

"Whatever the cause, I am glad that some of you exhaustion has seemingly dissipated." Legolas said, stifling a yawn as he did so, which caused Kalina to laugh.

"Yes," she said, her eyes sparkling with light humour, "clearly it has disappeared completely."

The pair laughed together quietly for a moment, enjoying the small amount of time alone. The peace was quickly interrupted by Tauriel, who was waking from the toxin-induced slumber she had been in for two hours.

"What happened here?" She asked, raising herself on an elbow to examine the carcasses around her. "This platform looks like a battlefield!"

"That's because it is, lass." Gimli grumbled with unintended witticism as he pushed yet another spider over the railing. "A merry old time we have had while you slept."

Laughter rippled around the company as Tauriel's confusion grew. As a result, Amara was forced to launch into informing Tauriel of the events in great detail, while the remainder of the company removed the last of the carcasses. After another half an hour, the company finally returned to their original places around the fire pit, knowing that peace would remain for the rest of the night. Sleep came easily to them all, and in the morning they were fresh and alert, ready for the challenges the new day would bring.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter, coupled with my holiday and internet problems, has been a beast to write. Personally, I do not like it, but I hope you find it to be adequate enough for now. It contains a hidden event that is crucial to the later plot of the story, so these events could not be avoided. Anyway, did you all watch the trailer?! I screamed and screamed and screamed, especially when Legolas said: "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf!" *dies***

**Review please!**

**-Tory xxx**


	4. An Arduous Return

**Okay I know that this is late once again (I was going to post on Friday), but I got distracted by starting to write my Hobbit fic :D It won't be published until this one is done, but I couldn't resist!**

**Also... 50 followers! Woo! It is quite strange having come from two shy of 300 followers with the Fea Vairar back down to 50 on basically the same story, but I know that all of you who read my work enjoy it, and that keeps me writing. **

**Finally, there will be some medical references at the beginning of the chapter; I do not claim to have any medical knowledge whatsoever, but I have experience from injuries similar to Tauriel's, so what is written is what I was told by a doctor (if memory serves). I have been or crutches more times than I care to remember.**

* * *

Three days passed at an agonisingly slow pace. Tauriel was furious that Brinduil would not allow her to move, as she found it very degrading being the cause of the company's delay. Heated arguments were held between the pair as Tauriel tried to convince the healer that she was well.

"Do you wish for your knee to lock in a similar fashion to Ceriand's?" Brinduil had roared when Tauriel attempted to walk unaided. "The wound may not be in the joint, but is dangerously close to the major ligaments. If you damage those, then only the Valar may return your leg to as it had been before."

Tauriel had remained silent and cooperative after that point.

When they all had woken the morning after the spider attack, they had quickly set to increasing the defence of the platform; Tinol, Cirthiel and Cithiel had spent many hours of the day whittling branches into deadly stakes that were embedded into the ground and strapped around the base of the platform (so any ascending spiders would be impaled). While this was being carried out, Amara, Legolas and Kalina had searched within the area to find small sticks and branches that would suffice to become torches. Brinduil had remained on the platform to monitor Tauriel He used wax and the remaining alcohol from his medicinal supplies to create a thick paste. This paste was used to act as the flammable source of the torches so - when combined with fabric to act as a fuel - they would burn steadily through the night. Gimli had remained with Tauriel throughout the day, providing her with conversation and entertainment, which caused her to take to the dwarf greatly.

When darkness eventually fell, the company gathered together around the small fire pit, their weapons drawn and at the ready.

No spiders attacked that night.

The second day followed in the trend of the first; whittling more branches into stakes to increase the defence of the platform, and replacing the burnt out torches.

The second night greeted the company with tension filling the forest around them. The torches in the trees surrounding the platform seemed to emit a much reduced volume of light than they had the previous night, which was unnerving to all. Movement could be heard in the undergrowth below as creatures found their way towards the elf fire. It was impossible to discern the species of the intruders, but it was easy to hazard a guess.

When dawn finally came, bringing a cool third day with it, the company released audible sighs of relief - although disturbed, the night had not been filled with bloodshed.

The third day passed laboriously. The air was frigid with early winter weather filling an October day; wisps of condensation emerged from each mouth of the company as they continued on with their duties. Brinduil and Legolas used the last of the wax and alcohol paste to prepare the torches for the final evening to come. Tinol, Cirthiel and Cithiel found that they could no longer whittle any branches into stakes, as their store of leather straps used to support them to the platform had run dry.

To combat the cold, Amara had gathered as much dry wood as she could (of which most was kindling) and attempted to start a large fire in the hearth of the platform. After an hour of failing miserably, Kalina (who had been carefully scouting the borders of the clearing for signs of the intruders) returned to the platform and used her gift to dry the wood and provide the flames. A large, ferocious fire was soon burning bright in the pit, with the company gathered around it for warmth.

Slowly, darkness began to seep into the forest, signalling the beginning of the third night. Once again, weapons were kept at the ready as the deep grip of night finally took hold. The hours passed slowly as the company held their breath - this would be their final night on the accursed platform, before they could leave come morning and travel as far away as possible.

At first, all was quiet. Gradually, sounds began to drift up to the platform from below - the spiders had come!

Their approach was lethargic - almost fearful - but they did not stop when they reached the borders of the clearing. Instead, they hid their bulbous bodies in the undergrowth below the occupied tree, travelling as close to it as was possible without having slivers of light cast across themselves.

The company remained deathly quiet as the spiders made their move. However, hands slowly moved to bows, nocking arrows drawn from quivers on hips or backs. Gimli held his axe - which was handed down from his father - tightly in his hand, grim determination filling him as the likelihood of conflict quickly increased.

Nobody on the platform dared to move as the spiders unknowingly reached the line of stakes.

Screams of pain filled the air as many creatures became impaled on the strategically placed defences.

Minutes passed as the cries and wails of injured spiders slowly began to lessen with their deaths. Eventually, silence fell once again. It was a suffocating silence that seemed to draw all the life from the air around the elves and dwarf. A metallic smell drifted up to them as blood pooled on the ground from the lifeless forms below, soaking the earth. However, the company were not given a chance to form any expressions of distaste towards the odour, as movement began in the undergrowth once again.

Now aware of the hidden stakes, the surviving spiders carefully skirted their paths around the bodies of their deceased kind and the defences (although some were still impaled on even more stakes). Eventually, the first creature reached the base of the tree and began its ascent. Tinol, Cirthiel and Cithiel had spent many hours securing the stakes to the base of the platform, and they were finally put to use when the ascending spiders collided with them. The deafening wails filled the air once again as the upward momentum of the spiders caused them to almost charge into the stakes. Some of the bodies hung from the pieces of wood, their blood dripping many feet to the ground. Other bodies slipped from the wood and plummeted to the floor, landing with sickening thuds that caused the company to shudder.

The bloodshed continued on through the nights as the spider became relentless in their want to reach the company on the platform. The spiders were simply unable to find any routes through the stakes, allowing them to complete their climb. This resulted in the pile of dead bodies at the base of the trees only increasing in size. When the spider finally halted their attack - whether it be because of defeat or sheer loss of numbers was unknown - dawn was just beginning to break in the eastern sky. None of the company had slept that night, as the screams of the spiders had rendered the action impossible.

When the sun finally rose into the sky, casting a haze of light across the clearing, the company rose with renewed vigour and speed, readying themselves to leave.

Getting Tauriel from the platform to the ground without hurting her leg further proved to be quite a challenge; because of the simple rope ladder, she could not be carried or supported. This left the option of Tauriel lowering herself in a similar manner as she had risen (which resulted in being too compromising for her leg, so Kalina eventually called upon Air to lower her down (much to the amusement of the company and Tauriel's embarrassment).

An hour after the sun had risen, the company left the clearing behind them. As expected, progress was slow through the dense forest, as Tauriel required a supporter on each side of her. It was difficult for the company to find areas of forest that accommodated for three walking abreast. This resulted in them often having to move sideways between trees, similar to the natural movements of a crab.

At the end of the first day, the company found an new elf fire, although it was much smaller than the one they had resided in for the previous four nights. Their travelling had brought them to an area of forest that still appeared daunting and foreboding, yet lacked the intrusive and malicious nature of the trees they had left behind. As a result, sleep found the weary travellers that night.

The second day dawned, and a mist that had rolled in from the Misty Mountains settled over the trees. Clothing, skin, hair and weapons became drenched by the dense, wet air, causing much discomfort for the company. The situation was only made worse when, in the late afternoon, the heavens opened and released torrents of heavy rain. Greatcoats and cloaks could not defend the elves or the dwarf from the ferocious weather; combined with the rain was a tenacious wind, which battered the company from all side, making them truly miserable. In the evening, a third elf fire was found, and the only warmth for the company was provided by Kalina, who found herself having to concentrate full on maintaining the flames she had manifested. As a result, when the rain had finally ceased during the night and the fire could sustain itself, Kalina all but collapsed onto her bedroll from exhaustion, and found herself embracing the endless chasm of darkness that quickly claimed her.

Dense humidity in the forest greeted the company as the dawn rose on the third day. Legolas, Tinol and Brinduil spent a long time conversing over the map of the forest and which elf fire they should make for that day. Two choices lay before them: either, they could travel to closer elf fire, which would lengthen their journey but decrease Tauriel's discomfort (as her wound was causing her great pain), or they could travel for longer today, covering a further distance that brought them half a day closer to Ceriand (and the end of their hellish experience). Brinduil argued ferociously in favour of the shorter route which would add a day to their travel, however the dismal state of their supplies (which were made even worse by the torrential rain the previous day) took precedence. It was all well and good trying to limit Tauriel's pain, but if their food supplies were drained and there was still travelling to be done, then the outlook would not be bright. And so they travelled far and hard on the third day, suffering in the humidity of the dense forest. The rain of the previous day was once again the culprit of the company's discomfort, yet they had no choice; they had to continue.

The fourth day of travel brought no change to the humidity of the forest. By this time, the company was weary, and although there was a rota concerning the two who supported Tauriel, each member found themselves utterly spent when it was their turn once again. Gimli - who was not tall enough to be of any use to Tauriel - instead had been tasked with clearing the undergrowth ahead of the company, easing Tauriel's passage. He grumbled morosely as he rested his axe against an oak and tighten his belt by yet another hole (for this had happened previously over the journey, and there were soon to be no holes left). When the company rested for the night, they knew that Ceriand's home was less than a half day's walk from the current position. The thought filled them all with determination when the left by the light of dawn on the fifth day.

* * *

Ceriand paced relentlessly across the threshold of his small, wooden cottage. His locked knee caused his gait to be irregular and somewhat less imposing than his anxiety should have portrayed, but it did not hinder the concern that filled him. The scout party directed to the fringes of the cleared forest had been due to return four days prior. Never in the two and sixty years over which Ceriand had been the Captain of the scouts had a delegation returned after their due date.

The elf growled in frustration that there was nothing he could do to investigate the situation further; he could neither ride a horse, run, or walk any great distance to search for the missing company. The company who were under his branch of responsibility.

The old warrior halted his pacing and threw open the wooden door of his cottage, marching over the threshold and out into the cool sunlight of a typical autumn day. His gaze turned to the paddock to the right of his residence, where eight horses and a flea-bitten grey pony were grazing happily. He grimace in concern as their presence only reminded him that there were eight elves and a dwarf somewhere in the heart of Mirkwood - _Greenwood_, he thought, correcting himself. Thranduil's unrelenting determination of restore the forest's original name was commendable, however only a third of the vast woodland was once again 'green'. The remainder was still dark and danger, and now that the company were delayed by four days, Ceriand had no doubt that this darkness was the cause of their plight.

Suddenly, every horse raised their head simultaneously, their ears pricked sharply towards the forest to the south of the cottage. Ceriand turned quickly as he followed their gazes to see figures travelling through the trees towards the clearing. After a moments hesitation, the elf started forward, his uneven stride covering the ground with surprising speed.

When Ceriand was ten metres from the border of trees, the first figure appeared from amongst the brush; Gimli. His axe was held limply in his hands as he hacked at the branches lethargically, clearing the way for those behind him to pass through. Ceriand immediately took in his expression of exhaustion, along with the blood, dirt and grime that coated his beard. His movement were slow and costly to his aching muscles as he finally reached open grass, where he dropped his axe and fell to the ground in a heap. Following closely behind the dwarf was Cithiel, Tinol and Amara, who were both bedraggled and clearly shattered. Their clothes had marks of water damage on them, coupled with black blood and many small tears on the sleeves and legs. Like Gimli, the three of them collapsed to the ground in a heap, sighing with relief as they abandoned their sodden packs - their cumbersome weights finally removed.

Following them came a sight that Ceriand found the most disturbing. Cirthiel and Kalina walked either side of Tauriel, lifting her from the ground to clearly keep the weight off a heavily bandaged left leg. Tauriel herself was on the verge of oblivion, her eyelids drooping low as she fought to stay conscious. Her face was of a pallid complexion, and her expression was that of great pain. Dark circles had formed under the usually bright and alert eyes that Ceriand had come to know and admire well. He started forward quickly to help Cirthiel and Kalina lower the injured Captain to the ground, before they themselves also crumpled to the soft grass, breathing heavily. Ceriand knelt beside Tauriel and gently laid her on her back.

After a pause, Ceriand rose from beside the injured elf to return to his cottage. Once inside, he quickly found waterskins (which were hastily filled), blankets, fruit and whey bread. With his arms as full as they could be, Ceriand exited his dwelling and proceeded to hand items to members of the company. Amara barely registered his presence as a waterskin was placed beside her head, along with a blanket and a pear.

As Ceriand placed an apple beside Kalina - who was also on the ground with her arms over her head - a small grunt of thanks came from her in appreciation of his actions. Ceriand smiled slightly, as she had been the only one to acknowledge him (even if her method was undoubtedly crude).

With a sigh Ceriand stood, cringing as his knee refused to bend (as it had done for sixty two years). He turned to see the only elf he had not approached sitting on the soft grassy nearby, watching him tiredly - Legolas. The elf-prince had his head in his. Grime coated his torn, stained clothing, indicating extensive exposure to the elements. His image was only an echo of his comrades and friends around him. Their state was pitiful.

Ceriand lifted the remaining blanket, waterskin and pear into his arms, before walking slowly towards his prince. The crippled elf handed his friend the items, before lowering himself to the ground also. He settled for a moment, extending his locked leg outwards to not be a hindrance, before raising his eyes to Legolas. When he spoke, Ceriand's tone was commanding, yet sympathetic. He was aware that something had drastically affected the scout, and there was only one way for him to discern what it was.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**Okay, I understand that some of you will be frustrated by the length, but firstly my Internet died, and secondly my mother has taken my laptop (so the last was hastily written on an iPad!)**

**Anyway, to any Tumblr people, I just joined as 'ToryIsConfusedDotCom' if you're interested :)**

**I shall update as soon as my laptop is returned!**

**-Tory**

**please review!**

**please also forgive any mistakes, I haven't the time to proof read (stolen time on an iPad is the culprit...!)**


	5. A Welcome Surprise

**Okay I understand that the last chapter was a bit of a bore :( It was necessary to just ****_get the plot moving... _****I didn't want to spend another two to three chapters getting to the point we're at now, because that is boring and time consuming when we are about to approach to ****_proper _****exciting bits! The scout was more sort of a highlight of the condition of the forest, and also something to get the party started!**

**Anyway, I promise some much-missed fluff, romance, and light-hearted business in the chapter to come :)**

**Oh, and 50 reviews! Woo!**

* * *

**Thranduil**

"And so, we arrived at Ceriand's outpost three days ago. Tauriel has remained there with Brinduil, Amara and Tinol as she is too ill to be moved at this time. As you know, the five of us returned as soon as was possible to report."

Legolas, along with Kalina, Gimli, Cirthiel and Cithiel stood before Thranduil in the cavernous throne room of the Elven City. Legolas had just concluded the report of their scout to his father, whom had remained silent throughout the company's narrative.

Thranduil had looked closely upon the small group as each had recounted the events of the past days. Their clothes where stained and bloodied, their expressions weary. Each held themselves proudly before the King, brushing their discomforts aside and replacing them for the time being with respect. Thranduil's gaze then fell upon Kalina, whose eyes were downcast. Her face was coated in a thin layer of grime that caused her tattoo to appear dark and dull.

"I thank the five of you for sharing your experiences with me." The Elven King said calmly, his face devoid of emotions. "I will see to sending a healer to Ceriand to further help with Tauriel's recovery."

"That has already been seen to, my Lord." Kalina said quietly, raising her eyes from the ground to look at the King. "I saw fit to send for a healer as soon as we returned."

Thranduil watched closely as Legolas' lips turned up into a small smile, which was directed at the weaver. It had become clear to Thranduil over the summer Kalina had spent in the Elven City how strong her bond with his son was. Their love ran deep; to the very core of their beings. So strong in fact, it had brought Kalina from the threshold of the dead.

The King found it difficult to believe every so often that his son had found love. Many had attempted to court him, while fathers had sent proposed marriage contracts. On a few rare occasions, some women had gone as far as to present Legolas with a silver ring, as was traditional with Elvish weddings. If a couple had been courting for some time, and they believed themselves ready to move on with their relationship, then each presented the other with a silver ring. Each would then wear these rings for exactly one year, before either calling off the engagement, or replacing them with gold rings at a small ceremony. Legolas had never accepted any of it. Thranduil had eventually given up all hope of his son marrying and producing heirs, as he was sure there were no eligible women left.

As you know, he was proven wrong.

Neither Legolas nor Kalina wore rings of any kind on their fingers, which had caused Thranduil much grief. The absence of the small bands of metal had become the fodder of much tongue-wagging among many in the city (and beyond) when they first arrived together. Thranduil had found himself being bombarded with complaints from fathers of ladies his son had rejected. They claimed that it was not proper and an outrage for their prince to marry a 'girl' of such 'wild tendencies' (for word of Kalina's difficult nature in earlier life had spread like wildfire with her arrival). Then there were the complaints of how Kalina appeared to be a mistress, as they were not married yet acted as if they were.

However, when the details of the journey of the Fellowship had spread amongst the population, those who possessed memories of previous weavers spoke up. They told the disapproving crowds of how a weaver is bonded to a One in Particular, and that Legolas and Kalina were bonded in this way. It was quickly explained that the bond between the two was much stronger than any ring, as they were connected by their souls through Feardh. Eventually, the people came to realise that the couple's lack of marriage was justified, and attitudes towards Kalina had gradually changed; outrage and suspicion turned to respect and loyalty. Thranduil smiled slightly as his thoughts turned to how Kalina had become a very public figure amongst his people when representing his house.

The Elven King sighed as he finally remembered the recent public wish for an heir to be produced. Although relatively powerless as individuals in the courts of Ladies and Lords, the more common folk had made it clear that they wished for a royal baby. They used their vast numbers to pass on their wish to the court and eventually the King, but there was nothing Thranduil could do; Kalina believed herself not ready. Elven children were a rarity in the current climate of the world, and Thranduil did not know what had dissuaded Kalina from having a child. It was clear that herself and Legolas had discussed it, and clearly agreed that now was not the time. Why? What did they know of the future that he did not? Or did they simply not want a child at all?

Questions.

The questions infuriated the King (and many others as well), but he had learned to accept their decision. What else could he do? Force them into the matter? No! The child would be unwanted, and Thranduil was sure that he would lose the trust of both his son and the weaver. He could not deny that the idea had passed through his mind as a possibility, as the pressure from the advisors and powerful lords who surrounded him daily had become almost unbearable. In the end, the King had stood his ground and explained his motives of doing nothing, as he did not wish to lose a relationship with Legolas that he held so dear to his heart. The choice belonged to Legolas and Kalina alone. They were elves. They were immortal. They would have children whenever they desired. The two of them had refused to bow to the demands of society, and Thranduil was sure that they were indirectly putting the welfare of the child before anything else.

"Father?"

Thranduil was brought from his reverie by Legolas. His son had stepped forward slightly when the King had not spoken. Thranduil pushed his thoughts and musings to one side, and silently prayed that his facial expression had not betrayed him.

"You are all dismissed." He said with a small wave of his hand. "Clean yourselves and rest. Legolas, you shall leave on the morrow for Edoras with Kalina and Gimli. Cirthiel and Cithiel, you shall be relieved from duty for a time until you have fully recovered."

The four elves and Gimli who stood before the King's throne bowed to their monarch, before turning on their heels and leaving the chamber.

Before Kalina could leave, however, Thranduil remember that he had a gift for her, so he called her name. The weaver turned from the grand door, confusion on her face as she began to return to the dais where the King sat. Legolas followed close behind her, a knowing smile on his face.

"I almost forgot!" Thranduil said, his emotionless expression required as a public figure fell from his face as he smiled genuinely. "I have a gift for you."

The King stood swiftly from his throne and walked around it, where he had placed the object behind. Kalina reached the steps of the dais as Thranduil returned, clutching an ornate mahogany chest in his hands.

"This is for you." He said, holding it out for Kalina as he descended the steps. "You should have recieved it many years ago, but it has been lost for centuries. What you do with it is your choice alone. It may be ceremonial or otherwise, if you so choose."

Thranduil watched with a smile as confusion filled Kalina's tired eyes. She took the chest, her arms dropping slightly at the unexpected weight. She glanced over it for a moment, her fingers trailing on a small knotted design on the lid, before she raised her questioning eyes.

"I do not understand." She said, her voice weary, but also intrigued. "What have I done to receive this?"

Thranduil found that he could not contain his laughter at Kalina's words. Clearly the events of the prior two weeks had caused the weaver's mind to wander away from personal matters.

"Why, child!" Thranduil laughed as an amused twinkle blossomed in his eye. "Today is your seven hundredth birthday is it not? The fifteenth day of October?"

Sudden understanding filled Kalina's eyes as she looked upon the chest anew. Legolas beside her laughed with amusement, as he had remembered the weaver's birthday, but it was clear that she herself had not. Kalina then moved to open the chest while in the presence of the one who had presented it to her, but Thranduil stopped her quickly.

"Open it in the privacy of you quarters." He said, placing a soft hand on the lid. "Items such as this are not to been seen in passing by prying eyes."

Kalina looked down at the chest once again, confusion and awe filling her eyes as she thought over the King's words. After a moment, she nodded gently, before bowing to the King and expressing her thanks.

"I am very grateful for your generosity." Kalina said, bowing low for a second time. "I shall speak more of my gratitude when it has been opened!"

"I am sure you will!" Thranduil replied with a chuckle, before motioning for the pair to leave him.

The King watched with contentment as they walked away, satisfied that the item in the chest had finally been returned to its intended owner.

* * *

**Kalina**

Kalina walked from the bathroom of their quarters, her hair wrapped in a soft towel and a white cotton shift covering her body. She moved over to the bed, where the chest Thranduil had gifted her lay nestled amongst the sheets. The weaver ghosted her hand over the wood for a moment, desperate not to blemish the flawless finish.

When herself and Legolas had returned to their rooms, Kalina had made her way to the private armoury that ran adjacent to their study. Once in the room, she had returned her bow, quiver, blades and leather armour to their appropriate places, only to find her metal armour missing. She had searched the room from top to bottom, emptying draws and clattering through the wardrobe to try and locate them. The carnage had finally been halted when Legolas entered, an amused look on his face.

"It has been returned to Lorien." He had said, gently holding Kalina's arms to her sides to prevent any further havoc. "Your parents requested such to make some 'moderations' as a birthday gift. They did not believe you would wish for a new dress."

At those words, Kalina had snorted in a very indelicate and crude manner, which had been highly embarrassing at the time. However, as Kalina gently took the mahogany chest in her arms and sat lightly on the bed, she could only look back at the recent memory with fondness.

Kalina was drawn from her thoughts as Legolas emerged from the study, a broad smile on his face. Her eyes were drawn to a second mahogany chest - not dissimilar to the one she had resting on her lap - clutched securely in his hands. Kalina raised an eyebrow as Legolas sat heavily on the bed beside her, disturbing the chest and causing a heavy rattle to come from within.

"I hope that the contents are not delicate!" Kalina said with a dry voice as Legolas placed the chest beside him, therefore allowing his now free arm to wrap around Kalina's waist. Kalina squeezed his hand lightly as it came to rest on her hip, before her attention turned to Thranduil's chest.

"May I open it now?" She asked, her excitement beginning to grow at the prospect of seeing the item deemed unsuitable for prying eyes.

"Of course." Legolas replied as his head moved slowly closer to Kalina. He pressed a small kiss into the crook of her neck, smiling with content as he did so.

Kalina leaned into the contact for a moment, her close proximity with Legolas warming her slightly. She sighed quietly before lowering her eyes to the chest as he moved away, unclasping the brass lock and lifting the lid.

Within the chest, lying on a bed of blue velvet, was a curved knife. The blade was made of a bright and strong steel, and the edges were deadly sharp. Diamonds and sapphires were set into the crossguard, their emerald-cut edges neat and defined. The same bright stones of blue and clear were set into the grip, although this time they were of a cabochon cut, which made their surfaces smooth and comfortable to hold (if the longknife ever had to be used for combat). A large sapphire was set in the pommel of the blade, and a line of small, brilliant diamonds circled the edge of the stone.

The precious stones did not interest Kalina however, as the detailing on the blade caused her breath to catch in her throat. Across the blade, a detailed pattern of knots and twists covered the metal. They were bright and clear, having been accentuated with blue dye. What shocked Kalina the most though, was that the knots and patterns mimicked her tattoo, although lacking in the leaves, flowers and birds.

"It is incredible." Kalina whispered, afraid to touch the knife for fear of breaking it.

"It belonged to your predecessors;" Legolas said, smiling slightly, "previous Fea Vairars. It was lost many years ago, but has seen much bloodshed in its lifetime. It is said that when a weaver takes possession of it, then the detailing of their individual tattoo appears on the blade."

Kalina could only nod slightly at Legolas' words to indicate that she had heard them. She sat silently for a moment in thought; it was true that all Fea Vairars shared the same basic pattern to their tattoos, although each was different. The detailing of each tattoo varied from weaver to weaver, whether it be flowers and birds in Kalina's case, or boxing hares, or fighting stags and so on. What Legolas said about the blade mimicking the individual details was questionable, but she would not discredit his words until she had been proven otherwise.

Slowly, Kalina extended her hand and grasped the worn hilt of the knife. As soon as her fingers touched the cool gemstones, her tattoo blazed, as did the markings on the blade. Kalina raised the weapon from the chest as the engravings began to extend forming leaves, flowers and birds. She watched with utter surprise and shock as the engravings formed across the blade, as if they had been applied when the knife was first made. After a minute, the pale blue light dimmed and extinguished, leaving behind an exact replica of Kalina's tattoo embedded in the blade.

Kalina could not believe her eyes. She turned the knife in her hand, examining all the sides to confirm that her eyes were not deceiving her. She trailed a finger over the curve of the blade, feeling the etching of birds under her fingers as if they had been applied by a master craftsman.

"It is truly unbelieveable." She breathed, finally drawing her eyes away from the longknife to see Legolas smiling broadly.

"It was forged by a weaver." Legolas said quietly, gently taking the knife from Kalina and holding it up to the light. "By Galas the Gifted. He was a man of many trades, but his heart lay in smithing. Rather than using the gift of the Fea Vairar in war, he used it in his crafting, as he did with this knife. The reasons the etchings react to the touch of weaver is because this blade was made purely with Galas' gift. Your gift. It is bound to serve the Fea Vairars until it is destroyed, or until there are no more to serve."

Kalina said nothing. She could not say anything, as she was completely taken aback by the gift and what Legolas had told her of it.

"What of my gift?" Legolas ask, smiling slightly at Kalina's silence as he returned the curved knife to the chest, before lifting the second from the bed beside him. "You have yet another to open!"

Kalina shook herself slightly as Legolas held the second chest towards her. She quickly removed the first from her lap and placed it carefully on the ground, before accepting the second, looking upon it with apprehension. The mahogany wood was identical to that of the first chest, which indicated a relationship between the gifts. Kalina could only release a tense breath as she lifted the lid, allowing another surprise to reach her eyes.

There was once again a bed of blue velvet, but instead of a knife lying on it, there was a curved horn. Kalina could not withhold her gasp of surprise and delight as her eyes fell on the gift. The horn curved in a gentle arc across the velvet, and reminded Kalina of the horn of Gondor, which had been in the possession of Boromir. Sadness filled the weaver for a moment as she whispered a prayer for her fallen friend.

The horn itself was a pale ivory, with a rivulet of sapphires and diamonds running from the mouth to the snout. Twisting from the precious stones in dye-filled eches, was once again the simplified pattern of Kalina's tattoo.

"It was made by Galas the Gifted." Legolas said with a small smile. "I am sure you know what that entails?"

Kalina drew her eyes from the horn for a moment to smile up at Legolas, her eyes shining with excitement. She did not speak however, but instead took the horn in her hands and lifted in from the velvet. Once again, her tattoo and the etchings on the horn began to emitting a pale blue light. Slowly, the etchings on the horn extended, forming leaves, flowers and birds as the knife had done. Kalina was captivated for the minute it took for the light to fade once again, before the etchings were completed.

"It is hard to imagine," Kalina began, taking the horn in two hands and cradling it to her chest, "that this horn and the knife have been used by many of my predecessors. Possibly hundreds!"

"And now it has come to you." Legolas said proudly as he drew Kalina close to him. Her fell lightly on his shoulder as she sighed in contentment. Without a doubt, the gifts had been the greatest of all Kalina's seven hundred birthdays. Happiness spread through her like a warm fire, brushing aside the worry and memories of the disastrous scout.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Kalina drew away from Legolas and replaced the horn into the chest before fastening the brass lock. She then stood from the bed and carried the chest over to a small stand, where she gently set it down. She then returned and did the same with the chest containing the knife, placing it on the stand, before smiling a tired, blithe smile.

While Kalina and been moving the chests, Legolas had retreated into another chamber of their quarters to find her final gift. He smiled in amusement as he found the item resting on a small chair, before lifting it with the intent of taking it through to the bed chamber.

"I shall wear them both tomorrow when we leave the city." Kalina said as she settled the chests in place, making sure they would not fall during the night.

"I am sure you will." Legolas replied as he emerged holding the final gift, his voice filled with mirth.

Kalina turned suspiciously after hearing Legolas' tone, only for her mouth to drop open in the most inelegant fashion when she saw what he was holding.

In Legolas' arms was a sapphire blue riding habit. Designed for Kalina to be able to ride astride - as she preferred - the bodice was encrusted with diamonds, and the thread was a shimmering silver. It was designed specifically to match perfectly with her knife and horn.

"What is that?" Kalina said in faux horror, moving backwards into the wall (much to Legolas') amusement.

"My father had it made for you when the knife and horn were found." Legolas said, draping the habit across a chair as he did so. "He believed that you needed a 'proper' gift, as the horn and knife were simply found gathering dust in the treasury of the city."

Kalina could only grumble in reply. It was a beautiful garment - she could not deny that - but she could clearly see the many lacings of the corset that would result in her requiring the aid of another to both put on and remove the habit. The material was a thick wool, designed to keep her warm in the rapidly cooling temperatures of late autumn. There was a knee-high split up the front skirt which would allow her to ride Iskierka without much difficulty.

"It is a lovely thing." Kalina said hesitantly, moving forward to take Legolas' offered hand. "And it was very kind of your father."

Legolas chuckled as Kalina spoke, squeezing her hand as it slipped into his own.

"You shall look beautiful." He murmured as he pulled Kalina close to him, so his free arm slipped easily around her shoulders. "You shall look like a Queen."

Kalina could only blush at Legolas' words, lowering her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. Legolas smiled softly as she drew closer to him. Slowly, he moved down and pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, before lowering his hands steadily and lifting her from the ground. Kalina cried out slightly as Legolas took her in his arms, but she did not protest. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.

Legolas carried Kalina across the room and placed her on the bed, before lifting the light sheets and covering her. He then moved around the bed and removed his tunic before he got in also, the light cotton covers caressing his bare skin. Kalina shifted from where Legolas had placed her and moved into the middle of the bed, where she met him doing the same. She pressed herself to his cool chest as one of his arms moved protectively over her body, while the other went under, drawing her closer. Silence fell as the two became still, their soft breathing filling the air.

"Thank you Legolas." Kalina whispered into his chest, her voice barely audible against his form.

Legolas chuckled softly as Kalina's breath tickled his skin, before he kissed her lightly on her forehead, causing a blissful warmth to blossom across Kalina's cheeks. She could not have been happier at that moment; knowing that she had recieved some of the most beautiful gifts she had even laid eyes on, and that she was in the arms of the one she loved.

It did not take long for them both to fall asleep after that. The trials of the previous two weeks were finally over, and their weary bodies could now rest peacefully. The morning would bring a fresh start, and a journey south to Edoras. They were to meet the Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rosie at the gap of Rohan in two weeks time, before they would finish their journey together. They would see old, dear friends and make merry, enjoying the festivities and the peace that came with them. Life would be tranquil and perfect.

Until the strength of the shadows began to grow once again.

* * *

**I promised fluff, and I hope that this was enough! I did intend to write the beginning of the journey in this chapter, but I got carried away (as I usually do!).**

**Anyway, I tried a slightly different writing style with the Thranduil POV, so let me know if you liked it!**

**Oh, and please note my royal baby bit :) I am currently very proud to be British! **

**Finally, my reviews seemed to have dropped quite a bit :( I had 23 in the first chapter, and in the last. I understand if you do not have time to write a few words, but if you do them please leave a message, even if it is just one word. I cannot improve the story if I have no idea what you guys want to read! For example, last chapter the lack of romance was pointed out, so there is now plenty in this chapter (I hope!) **

**Until next chapter!**

**-Tory xx**

**p.s. please excuse any mistakes, there is a thunderstorm raging around my house and I can hardly hear myself think!**


	6. Fighting at the Ford

**Okay I apologize for this chapter being late! I went to a 3 day dressage championship competition and it's taken ages for me to recover enough to dedicate a few hours of no sleep to writing (I always write between 10pm and midnight... as you do). I then also went to an abattoir for veterinary work experience, which was emotionally draining and I found myself unwilling to write anything while images of what I saw were still floating around my head... **

**Anyway, in this chapter we have HOBBITS :) I've missed them! And we have an extra that I hope you don't object to: Rosie Gamgee (formerly Rosie Cotton). How could I leave her out? I just love her to bits, and she has no lines in the movies what so ever!**

**Oh and by the way, to any none-dressage/none-horsey people, I apologize for the horse-related language used at the beginning here with Iskierka; I couldn't find a way of writing her actions in a clearer fashion, so I'll put a little glossary here:**

**'Putting the leg on' - basically kicking the horse forward**

**'left behind the movement' - the rider doesn't anticipate what the horse does (e.g. moving forwards quickly) so find themselves basically being 'left behind' on the horses back, and it can result if falling off backwards (or in the opposite direction to the horse's movement).**

**'tightening the thigh grip' - I couldn't think of a better way of putting this in the story, but basically riders tighten the grip they have on their upper thighs on the saddle to get themselves more secure (reducing their chances of falling off!). It is also an aid (see below for definition) I have taught my horses (and I'm probably not the only one to do so) to stop, so I don't just pull their back teeth out to do so.**

**'aids' - basically, a rider's leg are his/her aids (along with other parts of the body). So if you put your leg on, then you've used your aids to get a change of pace, and horses should react to the aids instantly. **

**'crest' - a horse's crest is the large muscle on the top of the horse's neck that runs all the way along underneath the mane. Stallions have very large crests (I don't know why, they just do), and so do horses that have been schooled properly. This is because they would have use that muscle a lot (especially dressage horses) so it would have increased in size.**

* * *

**Kalina**

Kalina shifted atop Iskierka, her impatience growing as the minutes passed slowly. Her departure from the Elven City along with Legolas and Gimli had been delayed somewhat, as word of their imminent travel had spread. As a result, many had gathered to see off their prince and his companions, which as a result left the Mountain Way (the main cobbled road that ran through the centre of the city) filled with elves. Legolas was mounted atop Arod beside Iskierka, while Gimli atop Dorothy on the mares other side, leaving Kalina between them both. Legolas' face was face was a mask of patience as a path was slowly being cleared along the road so they could pass, however Gimli's expression was that of pure boredom, as he wished to be on the road once again. The stables of the mountain palace was a hive of activity as the three travellers waited to depart.

After a frustrating hour of being mounted, Kalina straightened with interested when she saw a runner enter the inner courtyard of the stables. He spoke quickly and quietly to a groom near the door of the cavernous hall, before he exited the room at a leisurely pace, clearly free of his duties for the day. The groom however, walked briskly to Arod's side, capturing Legolas' attention with a light touch on his knee.

"The Mountain Way is clear, my Lord." The groom said, bowing slightly as his arm flourished towards the door. "You are free to begin your journey."

"Mahal be praised." Gimli muttered to Kalina quietly as he eagerly gathering up Dorothy's reins. "Looks like we're finally leaving lass."

Kalina did not reply, but chuckled softly as the dwarf spurred the ageing pony forward. Kalina watched the flea-bitten mare move away for a moment, until Iskierka began to shift underneath her, clearly eager to be off. Kalina put her leg on, urging the mare forward, only to find herself having to take a secure hold on a piece of mane in front of her, as Iskierka leapt forward in delight. Laughter filled the cavernous room Iskierka galloped passed an ignorant Dorothy, while Kalina was being left behind the movement of the Mearas. The weaver tightened the grip her upper thighs had on Iskierka's sides, both to keep herself in place and to attempt to get control over the mare. The pressure caused Iskierka to slow her pace, relinquishing her command and once again becoming obedient to Kalina's leg aids, yet she still pranced and danced on the spot, arching her neck in an obvious attempt to increase the size of her large crest.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as Arod sedately walked to Iskierka's side, his voice filled with mirth.

Kalina glared at Legolas for a moment, before she once again looked at her mare, a disapproving scowl on her face.

"I am perfectly fine." She said, twisting the mane that she held in her hand as she once again felt Iskierka's muscles tighten, as if the mare were to leap forward again. "I do not know whether she is simply eager to leave, or is vain and wishes to put on a good show for the watching crowds. Knowing her, I would probably say that the latter is the more likely option!"

Kalina tightened the grip of her thighs, holding the mare in place as Iskierka continued to prance, an indignant snort coming from her nostrils. Legolas could only laugh as Iskierka moved restlessly on the spot. He could see in the mare's body language that she was a proud (and exceeding vain) creature; her arched neck cause the muscles of her crest to bulge, which resulted in her front end appearing much larger than it was. Her tail was held high and proud, barely moving as the mare fussed and frisked.

"You will be the death of me." Kalina said to Iskierka, her tone having an unimpressed edge to it, although there was an undercurrent of affection. "You're desire to show off will cause a great deal of problems if you decide to gallop out amongst your 'admirers'."

Iskierka only tossed her head as if in reply to Kalina's words, although her frisking subsided somewhat. Gimli moved Dorothy to stand beside the now slightly subdued black mare, and smiled up in amusement at Kalina.

"Shall we be off then?"

Kalina moved her disapproving gaze from her mare over to the dwarf, nodding slightly.

"We cannot delay our departure any longer." She said, laying a soft hand on Iskierka's shoulder to praise her for calming. "The hobbits will be awaiting us at the Gap of Rohan, and we cannot risk to be any later than we already are."

When the invitation to Faramir and Eowyn's wedding had arrived, Legolas and Kalina had instantly sent a letter to the hobbits. Sam had quickly replied on behalf of them all, agreeing that the seven of them (as Sam's wife Rosie would also be attending) would meet at the southernmost tip of the Misty Mountains. From there, they would travel to Edoras together and arrive as a single party. Kalina found herself greatly looking forward to seeing the hobbits again, as she had missed their unusual ways and senses of humour. She also greatly looked forward to meeting Sam's wife Rosie, whom she had heard much about from Merry and Pippin (they had shared with her that Sam had wish for Rosie's hand for many years).

"Very well." Legolas said, turning Arod towards the door of the yard that led directly onto the Mountain Way. "I am sure the crowd do not wish to wait any longer for us to leave!"

Kalina and Gimli voiced their agreement, before their respective mounts followed Arod towards the large oak door. It was pulled open for them by two elves, which released a torrent of crisp autumn air onto the travellers. Kalina pulled her silver cloak around her as Iskierka moved into the morning sunlight. The sapphire dress that had been a gift from Thranduil was thick and warm, but the added protection of the cloak was required as it was to be a cold day. To show her appreciation, Kalina had worn her new dagger which now rested at her hip. She also wore her new horn, which was attached to a plaid of blue and silver and rested on her back above her cloak.

When the Legolas, Kalina and Gimli emerged from the mountain Citadel, the crowds that lined the street quickly erupted in cheer as they beheld their prince. The acknowledgement from the crowd was not overwhelming, but instead warmhearted as calls of fair weather and peaceful travel were made. The three travellers could only smile and thank the unknown well-wishers who had raised their voices amongst the many, but their appreciation was met with much enthusiasm from the crowd.

It took over an hour for Legolas, Kalina and Gimli to make their way through their city along the Mountain Way. When the city wall came into view along with the gate, the three of them released great sighs of relief; each wished for an open road to be before them so their journey could begin.

Mechanisms began to come to life as the horses drew level with the gate. The solid wood of the double doors slowly began to move apart, revealing the empty woodland path beyond. The remnants of the watching crowd finally passed, and the travellers passed through the gate, leaving behind the comforts of the Citadel, and instead embarking on a month-long journey south.

As the hollow _boom _of the closing gates echoed through the forest, Kalina turned to Legolas and smiled brightly.

"Shall we?" She asked, her tone light as she discarded any cares of etiquette and public image, and replacing them with an eager smile and a wish to release Iskierka into the gallop the mare greatly desired.

In returned, Legolas smiled mischievously as he leaned over Arod's neck, spurring the gelding into a gallop and leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him. In a moment Kalina followed suit, releasing her control over Iskierka and allowing the mare to run as she wished. Kalina could not help but laugh as she felt Iskierka's powerful muscles work underneath her, doing her very best to decrease the distance that now separated herself and Arod.

Meanwhile, Gimli was left behind on old Dorothy, releasing a stream of curses as dust and debris rose into the air around him. His grumbling continued as he kicked his flea-bitten mare forward, knowing that Legolas and Kalina would not forget to return to him, but the prospect of them leaving him behind annoyed him all the same.

Dorothy pulled herself forward into a gentle trot, before breaking into a loping canter that was a stark contrast to the powerful strides of the horses from Rohan. She continued through the forest at her leisurely pace, ignoring the curses that were coming from her rider and simply enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

**Sam**

Sam looked thoughtfully at the map spread before him, seizing his last chance to examine the parchment before the dying light of dusk would give way to darkness. l Himself, his wife Rosie, Frodo, Merry and Pippin had arrived at their meeting point with Legolas and Kalina two days prior. To the north of their position, the most southerly mountain of the Misty Mountains loomed ominously, but none of his company were perturbed by its presence as they camped by the Ford of Isen. Their only worry was that the food cooking on the spit would not burn while they went about their duties (it was natural for them to worry, as they were hobbits after all). Sam smiled slightly as he heard Pippin cry out in pain once again. He and Merry were sparring in a small clearing adjacent to the grove where they had camped beside the river. Since returning to the Shire over a year ago, the pair had decided to maintain their swordsmanship skills as a pass time. It had become a spectacle to the peace-loving residents of the Shire to see the Took and the Brandybuck having fierce battles with steel and blade. The rarity of such a practice had shocked many, but entertain those who possessed a more 'Took-ish' nature, as Gandalf so loved to call it.

Merry and Pippin had been determined to teach Sam and Frodo also, to which Frodo had gladly agreed (seeing it as a method of keeping his mind away from his time with the Ring. Sam could only guess it to be so). Sam on the other hand, had attended a small number of the 'sessions', but had come to appreciate that a well-aimed, hefty frying pan would invariably do the same job as a sword, but with far less hassle. He could only smile as Pippin began to rage angrily at Merry for once again 'killing' him, while Frodo watched on with in amusement.

"They are truely like a pair of children." Rosie said from beside Sam, drawing his attention away from the arguing hobbits.

"That they are." He replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around Rosie's waist and pulling her closer to him, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Rosie had spent a majority of their six week journey worrying for their daughter Elanor, having left her in the care of Sam's mother and father - Hamfast ("Gaffer") and Bell Gamgee. Little Elanor was not yet a year old, and Sam had also been hesitant about leaving his child behind, yet he had not wished to put her under the strain of a two month journey, as it would have undoubtedly cause more problems and worries as a result.

The map that lay on the ground before where Sam and Rosie sat quietly was a detailed record of Middle Earth. Sam had been quick to show Rosie their location, and had then used his letter from Legolas and Kalina to trace their route from the Elven City. He had explained to Rosie that the elves would follow a small path that led directly west from their city through the forest, before they would emerge adjacent to a rock formation called the Carrock. The would then travel south from that area along the shores of the Anduin river, until they reached the golden wood of Lorien. Kalina had stated in the letter that it was possible that they would remain in the woods for a day or two, so she could visit her parents (to which Sam and the hobbits had no objection). They would then continue south from Lorien, crossing the Limlight river and keeping to the eastern borders of Fangorn, before turning south-west, which would eventually bring them to the hobbits at the Ford of Isen.

Rosie herself had never met Legolas of Kalina, although she had met elves, as the hobbits had stayed in Rivendell for a week to visit Bilbo. Sam had been delighted to find that Bill the pony, whom he had released at the walls of Moria, had returned to the Hidden Valley. As a result, Elrond had gladly gifted the pony to Sam. However, it excited Rosie all the same to meet the two elves she had heard so many stories about. The tales were predominantly centred around feats in battle, such as Legolas slaying the Mumakil and Kalina aiding the evacuation of Osgiliath. However, she had also quickly gathered from the way the way that the four hobbits spoke of them, that they were close friends and were regarded with great esteem.

Hoofbeats could suddenly be heard approaching the camp as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Sam stood quickly, his eyes searching around him only to see the silhouettes of three approaching riders. He strode forward instantly, pulling his frying pan from the ground as he did so. Merry and Pippin also raised their swords, while Frodo reached for Sting, which had been left standing against a tree. The hobbits were only expecting two riders, not three, so this sudden appearance made them instantly defensive.

What the hobbits had not expected however, was for the three riders to be none other than Legolas and Kalina accompanied by Gimli! A broad smile spread across Sam's face when he saw them, and he wondered how the dwarf had managed to journey with the elves also. The only logical explanation was that Gimli had travelled from Erebor to the Elven City in the forest, before travelling south with Legolas and Kalina. It was a practical idea, as it would have undoubtedly been unpleasant for Gimli to travel alone, as it would have been terribly boring if nothing else.

Laughter greeted the hobbits as the riders drew closer, and Sam quickly recognised it to be Kalina's. An amused smile was spread across her face as Iskierka entered the light of the fire, and Sam could only guess that it was due to the hobbits holding their respective weapons at the ready.

"It is only us, my friends!" Kalina said happily, dismounting Iskierka in a swift movement and holding her hands up as if in surrender. "We mean you no harm!"

Sam chuckled as he lowered his sauce pan to the ground. Kalina had not changed at all; she was ever optimistic and bright, whatever the situation. His eyes then shifted to Legolas, whose appearance was that of a happy, healthy man. His eyes sparkled more than they had every done on previous occasions as he watched Kalina greet Merry and Frodo and Pippin. Sam recognised the look instantly, for it had been an expression that Rosie had often wore, as had himself; it was an expression of love. Sam smiled to himself when he looked upon them both anew, coming to realise that their time together since the end of the war had only made their bond stronger.

Sam was brought from his reverie when he realised that Kalina was walking over to greet him. She was smiling warmly as she reached him, and lowered herself to his level so to look upon him equally.

"You look well, Samwise." She said in greeting, her tone caring and lighthearted. "Very well indeed."

"As do you." Sam replied with a bright smile and a slight bow. Kalina chuckled at his gesture, before she moved forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned with equal enthusiasm. The relationship between the two of them was not similar to the carefree and mischievous one Kalina shared with Merry and Pippin, nor was it akin to the more gentle and understanding friendship the weaver had with Frodo. Her bond with Sam was deeper, and their actions were more harmonious when they were together. It was a strong friendship, although was not equal to what Sam shared with Frodo - not at all. It had only materialised once the Ring had been destroyed and Sam was waiting for Frodo to awaken. Kalina had spent much time with him in those trying few days when Sam had withdrawn within himself, keeping away from them all. Those days that had often passed in no more than a comforting silence as Kalina remained at his side, but they had become the foundations of their strong friendship.

Kalina pulled away from Sam and smiled at him once again, before she looked over his shoulder. Her smile broadened as Sam turned to look also, and he saw Rosie standing behind them quietly. Her small hands were clasped behind her back and she was rocked slightly on her heel in a mannerism that Sam knew related to nerves.

"Rosie, I presume?" Kalina asked gently as she stood once again. Rosie nodded slightly as she ceased her rocking, and instead stood straight and proud. The hobbit moved to stand beside her husband and curtseyed to the elf before her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kalina." She said as she stood erect once again. "I have heard many tales about you. It is wonderful to finally see you in person."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kalina replied, glancing mischievously at Sam as she considered her next words. "I also have heard many things of you, including that of your beauty and kindness. I must say that Sam was not mistaken."

Rosie blushed slightly at Kalina's words, but it did not compare to the shade of scarlet Sam had turned. His eyes quickly found their way to his feet as Rosie looked at him questioningly. Kalina chuckled as Sam's cheeks continued to flush with colour, before Merry and Pippin pulled her away, desperate to demonstrate their greatly improved swordplay (or so they boasted).

* * *

**Legolas**

Legolas was sat comfortably on the ground beside Gimli, an empty plate of stew placed beside him. He had come to realise that nothing could compare with the cooking of a hobbit; their love of food had taught them to prepare their meals with utter precision, and the prince found himself finally understanding why they had so many meals a day. He glanced to his right, where Kalina and Rosie were having an animated conversation about a subject that had smiles blossoming on both their faces. Sam and Frodo were sitting side by side on the other side of the fire conversing quietly.

Before the small group who rested on the ground, were Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were preparing themselves for a sparring session, which they wished to use to demonstrate their honed skills with swords. Attention was quickly drawn to the pair of them when their swords suddenly clashed together. All conversations were quickly forgotten as Merry and Pippin began to dance around each other.

As Legolas watched their bout, he came to recognise small techniques and styles that had originated in Rohan and Gondor respectively. However, these had been developed and changed into a style that had never been seen before. He could only reason that it was a distinctly 'hobbit-like' way of fighting. Much like the dwarves, their movements were led with their stomachs in a solid and forward motion, yet they were more agile than the mountain dwellers, due to their more lithe forms. There were no flourishes in the paths of their swords; the handling was efficient and direct, wasting no unnecessary energy on unneeded dramatics. It was fascinating to behold and greatly entertaining to Legolas, Kalina and Gimli, who had not seen it before.

The bout lasted around seven minutes, as the hobbits were evenly matched in their skill. In the end, it was Pippin who lost, as his stamina did not equal that of Merry. When his breathing became laboured and his movements arduous, Merry seized his opportunity and disarmed his opponent with a sharp flick of his wrist, before laying the flat of his blade against Pippins exposed neck.

"Dead." He said simply.

Pippin cried out in fury (this must not have been the first time he had lost, Legolas reasoned) and stormed over to where his sword had fallen, ignoring Merry completely.

"If you did not eat so much Pip," Merry said with a sad smile, "then your stamina would be much better than it currently is."

"I don't eat too much." Pippin grumbled as he sat heavily on the ground by Sam, although it was only a half-hearted objection.

The group laughed at Pippin's words, but it did not last long. Instead, Gimli and Legolas voiced their approval of the hobbit's unique style, while Kalina smiled sympathetically at Pippin. Merry did not revel in his victory, as it would have made his defeated friend feel even more dejected. Instead, he praised Pippin greatly for his apparently improved footwork and agility. Legolas could not help but smile as Pippin's face brightened.

"I would very much like to see Legolas and Kalina spar." Rosie said suddenly, silencing everyone. "You have all told me so much, but I have never actually seen it. It would be a spectacle, I am sure."

Murmurs of agreement swept through the camp, and Legolas sighed softly. He looked to Kalina, who was looking at him also, the same expression of resignation that was written on his face was on hers as well.

"Very well." They said together, their lack of disagreement eliciting exclamations of approval.

Legolas stood from his seat and moved over to his saddle bags, where his blades lay hidden along with his quiver and bow. He drew them quickly, checking the blades with a gentle touch of his fingers. His eyes then moved to Kalina, who was doing them same. Her black and white blades lay amongst her saddle bags, nestled between her armour. When they had visited the Golden Wood with Gimli and week prior, Galadriel and Celeborn had returned Kalina's armour. The spaulders, vambraces and throwing knives had been melted down and reforged in an identical style (Legolas would not have known that the process had occurred from simply looking at the armour and weapons). The only sign of any difference was that new etching had been marked into the metal and filled with blue. Kalina's elation could not have been disguised as anything other than joy when she had realized that her armour now bore the same blue design that covered her knife and horn. It was once again identical to her tattoo, and included the birds, leave and flowers. The new etchings were her birthday gift from Celeborn and Galadriel, and Kalina adored them.

Her knife was something that had been the source of much amazement on their journey. Legolas' eyes dropped from Kalina's blades to her waist where the knife rested in a plain leather sheath. It was an incredible piece of craftsmanship, and they had discovered on the journey that when she used it, it emitted a pale blue light. Whenever the knife began to glow, so did Kalina's tattoo; the same light would come from the markings that covered her face, right shoulder and right arm all the way to her fingertip. It was not a bright, intruding light; it was small and comforting - akin to the warm light of a hearth-fire.

Legolas pulled himself from his thoughts as Kalina stood and made her way to the 'sparring ring', which was bathed in a yellow light from the fire. He lifted himself from the ground also, and moved to stand before the weaver. Kalina smiled at him softly, as if to say: '_let us get this over with as soon as we can_'. Legolas breathed deeply, removing all sounds of the hobbits excited chatter from his head. He sent a small nod to Kalina to signify that he was ready, before he released a battle cry and charged forward, blades held high.

Kalina met his attack with her Elen and Ithil, sparks flying in all directions as they came together. Legolas did not have a chance to dwell on her quick reactions before he pushed against her defenses and used the leverage to dance away, not allowing her a chance to strike him in his exposed abdomen. Kalina advanced quickly, following him closely as he withdrew from her, preparing himself for a second strike. He leapt forward as she reached him, move into close proximity with her and thrusting his right blade towards her chest. Kalina brushed the strike aside with Ithil in a quick movement, before Elen collided with Legolas' other blade. They locked together for what felt like an eternity. Legolas saw the concentration in his lover's eyes as she pushed against him, but he was stronger and his strength pushed her down. Realisation dawned in Kalina's eyes as she realised that she would not win a battle of pure strengh. Legolas had no time to register her expression, before the weaver raised Ithil and used it to strike the flesh of his hand. Legolas grunted in pain, releasing the pressure that his blade had on Elen. This distraction played perfectly in Kalina's strategy, and she broke the contact of their blades, twisting away from him.

Legolas growled slightly as Kalina leapt away, he lifted his left hand to his mouth, removing the blood that had accumulated just below his thumb. It was not a vast amount, in fact the injury was no more than a simple prick, but it had been enough to allow Kalina a chance to escape his dominating hold. Legolas could not help but smile at Kalina's strategy. She dared not hurt him badly, and instead had only drawn enough blood to provide her escape. She was competitive, yet was hesitant to hurt him; that fact only increased Legolas' desire to win. He raised his eyes from the small wound to see Kalina massaging her own left hand. It dawned on him quickly that their bond resulted in them feeling each other's pain. The small injury Kalina had inflicted on Legolas was felt by her also. unbeknownst to Legolas, the pair of them decided at the same time that no more blood would be drawn in the bout.

Legolas lowered his hand and made to charge forward once again, but Kalina had beaten him to it. She leapt at him with her blades poised to strike. They clashed together once again, exchanging blow after blow, but neither gained an advantage over the other as time progressed. Ten minutes passed in the blink of an eye, but Legolas did not notice as his concentration was held firmly by the fight. He had entirely forgotten about the hobbits that watched on with wide eyes, nor did he hear Gimli's chuckles as each elf grumbled in annoyance at their equal ability.

Legolas and Kalina pulled apart after another exchange of blows. Each of them were beginning to show signs of fatigue now, as their attacks had been equally ferocious in their desire to win. Legolas studied Kalina, taking in the defensive position in which Elen and Ithil were held. He came to the conclusion that she was waiting for him to make the first move in the next exchange of attacks. Legolas knew that his strength was greater than Kalina's, and that she was slightly quicker than himself. His only chance of winning now was to use his one advantage over her. If Legolas could disarm her with his strength, then he would be the victor, so his only choice was to surprise her before she realised what he planned (unless she had guessed his motives already, of course).

With that in mind, Legolas attacked. He covered the short distance between them with as much speed as he could muster. Kalina raised Elen and Ithil to meets his strike, and Legolas smiled grimly as he threw his entire bodyweight behind the motion. Kalina's eyes widened as she recognised his intent a moment too late, and her blades flew across the clearing; they had been struck so hard that they slipped from her wet hands. Legolas smiled in victory as he quickly took hold of the back of Kalina's neck with his right hand, and held his left blade to her throat. Victory was his!

Or so he thought.

As he stood there breathing heavily, Kalina's tattoo began to emit a dull light. The smile fell from Legolas' face as one formed on Kalina's. He lowered his eyes to see that Kalina had taken her knife before his blades reached her throat, and had pressed it to his stomach. The etching on the blade were producing a faint blue light.

Neither of the elves moved. It was a stalemate.

Silence reigned for a few moments more, before the hobbits erupted in applause and hollered their approval. Rosie was smiling brightly and clapping enthusiastically, having never seen a fight of such tenacity before.

Legolas was shaken from his state of concentration as the noise around him blossomed. He looked up from the knife that was pressing into his stomach to look at Kalina. Her eyes were sparkling with pride, enjoyment and relief. A smile was playing on her lips as Legolas looked at her incredulously for a moment more, before he too smiled brightly. Neither could defeat the other which in his mind - now that the fight was over - was the best outcome they could have hoped for. The pair of them were bound together so closely in mind and body, so it was not surprising that neither was a victor. Their ability to share pain would mean that any injuries inflicted on one would affect them both, and their ability to share emotions would result in the disappointment of the loser becoming mingled with the joy of the victor.

Sharing the glory was the only way and in Legolas' opinion, the best.

* * *

A week after the group had come together at the Ford of Isen. They crested one final hillock on the plains of Rohan to Edoras and the golden hall of Meduseld shining brightly before them. The eight horses formed a single line atop the mound, their riders relieved and happy to have finally arrived at their destination. The city was a wash of colour, with flags fly high and moving in unison on the wind. The smells and sounds of the celebrations in the city could be heard rolling across the land. It was a sight to behold, and something that every member of the company anticipated with excitement and enthusiasm. They had camped the previous night at a small stream, where they had washed away the dirt of travel and cleaned the horses so their coats shone brightly. Each rider had donned their finest clothing in preparation for their arrival, and were eager reach the city and become apart of the festival.

As one the horses moved forward, carrying five hobbits, two elves and a dwarf towards the city, oblivious to the events that would come to pass in the coming days.

* * *

**Wow guys, extra long chapter for my late update! As I said above, the main reason for the lateness was me spending a day of work experience at an abattoir. It was emotionally draining, and I could not bring myself to write for a few days after the things that I had seen. The terrors I have to go through for wanting to be a vet...! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (especially the last bit). I will get the next one up as soon as I can!**

**Review please, my dear readers!**

**-Tory**


	7. Of Jousting and Apples

**I really enjoyed writing the last chapter :) I don't know why, but the day I finished it, I began with 2250 words already written, and I managed to double that with a bit extra to 5900 in about two hours... I'm just strange. I don't know whether any of you guys write, but I find that I just have to be in a writing mood, otherwise all I write will be crap.**

****I couldn't find anything about Rohirric wedding ceremonies, so what I write in this chapter is total bullshit that I made up (sorry Tolkien)****

**Sorry about my rambling, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Kalina**

For an Autumn morning, the sun was surprisingly warm on Kalina's face as Iskierka cantered leisurely towards Edoras. It was still cold - it was mid November, so of course it would be cold - but there was a slight warmth on the weaver's cheeks as she rode through the gates of the city. Legolas rode next to her on Arod, with Gimli behind them and the hobbits beyond him. They had decided the previous night that it would probably be best if they entered the city in such a way. It would then differentiate between their races, and highlight the importance of this wedding; it concerned many races from across Middle Earth, and brought joy to them all (hence the variety of races that would be attending).

Once again, Thranduil had ceased to amaze Kalina by preparing her arrival with Legolas with utter precision. He had wished for the pair of them to arrive clean and well dressed, rather than in the clothes they had worn during their travel. As a result, the Elven King had commissioned the making of the finest riding habit Kalina had ever worn. He had seen that Legolas had fine clothes made for him also, and the colours matched those of Kalina's perfectly. Kalina was now dressed in a silver habit that had an overly excessive train, which draped across Iskierka's hindquarters (it had caused the weaver many problems when she mounted). The stitching on the dress was the same sapphire colour as the dye on her horn and knife. As a result, the horn now rested on Kalina's left hip, and the knife on her right (for ceremonial purposes, of course). Finally, strapped to Kalina's shoulders with a silver clasp was a heavy sapphire cloak. It was even longer than the train of the habit, but was blissfully warm, to which the weaver found herself immensely grateful.

Beside Kalina, Legolas wore silver breeches with a silver tunic and sapphire jerkin, with an identical sapphire cloak resting across his shoulders also. The stitching on his clothing was not as ornate as the stitching on Kalina's, but there was still a distinct similarity between the two of them. He did not wear his quiver and knives on his back, but instead had an ornamental knife strapped to his left hip. The blade was made of polished steel that shone brightly when light was cast upon it. The hilt and crossguard were laced with rivulets of silver, and a sapphire was set in the pommel. Thranduil had gone to many lengths to insure that the royal colours of Mirkwood (Silver and Sapphire, in case it was not clear) were on full display.

Kalina had complained bitterly during supper the previous night; the elven caravan that had been sent to Edoras ahead of herself and Legolas had met them at their camp. They had quickly revealed the clothes Kalina and Legolas were now wearing, along with saddle cloths for the horses. Iskierka and Arod were not ridden with tack, as was the elvish tradition, but Thranduil had taken it upon himself (seeing as Legolas and Kalina were to be representing his kingdom) to lavish the pair of them in more finery.

The saddle cloths were silver cotton, with decorative sapphire stitching in the likeness of a forest spreading across the fabric. The underside of the cloths were lined with sheep wool, so they would not irritate the horses. They were held in place by a leather strap that went underneath each horse's girth, and a second that went around each horse's chest. These straps were adjusted and held in place by ornate silver buckles. When Kalina had mounted Iskierka that morning, she had been forced to admit that the saddle cloth was comfortable, as the sheep wool on the underside provided a considerable amount of padding for the rider. The silver of the cotton seemed to shine in the light of the sun in the manner in which many elven clothes did. Kalina was not a seamstress herself, and had never had the desire to be one. As a result, she had no knowledge of how the recognisable sheen of elvish clothing was accomplished, and she could only guess that it was related to the weave of the fabric.

Edoras was alive with activity as the company rode through the gates. Kalina looked around herself incredulously as they entered the city; she could barely recognise it. The city had thrived in the eighteen months since Sauron's demise. Houses had been repaired, and the Rohirric insignias of the horse (which was carved into the roof of every building) that were ever-present in Edoras had been painted with gold-leaf. As a result, the mark on every dwelling, store and stable sparkled spectacularly in the morning light, casting a golden light across the city.

As Kalina made her way through the city, she easily caught sight of many preparations for festivites that were to come during the week of the wedding. A jousting arena had been constructed, alongside a heavily decorated archery range and combat area. Flags and ribbons were flying from every structure in the tradition colours of gold, green and white. Children were running through the city, shrieking with joy as they played innocently amongst the houses, while mothers watched on with contented smiles. Evergreen trees that did not grow in Rohan had been imported from the north, and now lined every street of the city. The leaves of maple, live oak, and red cedar trees could be seen emerging from around corners and behind many buildings. Having lived in forests for her whole life, Kalina's knowledge of shrubbery was extensive, and she could not help but smile as she identified each tree.

The ride through the city was not strenuous, as the horses were perfectly content to walk after over a month of travelling, and the people who flooded the main road leading to Meduseld cleared it quickly for the new arrivals. Children watched with wide eyes as the elves, dwarf and hobbits passed them, smiling when they saw Merry in his Rohirric livery. Stable boys were waiting at the steps leading to the Golden Hall, ready to take the horses and ponies from the arriving company.

Iskierka halted next to Arod at the steps, and Kalina began to dismount. She grimaced slightly when she remembered how difficult it had been to mount Iskierka originally. A soft hand suddenly came to rest on her thigh, and Kalina looked down to see Legolas smiling at her.

"Bring your leg over her withers, and I shall help you down." He said, holding his hands up as if in preparation. Kalina smiled softly, before doing as Legolas had instructed and moving her right leg over Iskierka's withers, so she sat side-saddle. She then leaned forward as Legolas grasped her waist lightly with both his hands and lifted her down, settling her safely on the ground.

"Thank you." Kalina said, organising her expansive skirts before smiling up at Legolas. "That was undoubtedly easier than mounting!"

"It was my pleasure." Legolas replied, before offering his arm to Kalina, who accepted it gratefully. Her hand came to rest above his, and she squeezed it softly, before they were ushered up the steps along with the hobbits and Gimli.

Once the company reached the door of Meduseld they were greeted by Gamling, who recognised them with a broad smile, and greeted them all as shield-brothers.

"King Eomer awaits your company within." He informed them after having greeted them individually. "I advise entering separately - race by race - as many guests have already arrived, and do not know you all as Lord Eomer does."

Gamling was not forced to provide any further explanation for the suggestion of entering in separate groups, as Legolas agreed with him swiftly. Having had many foreign dignitaries visit the court of his father on previous occasions, Legolas fully understood how important is was for those present to be able to match a face to a name. If the companions entered together, then it would make the task of remembering names, races and so on much more difficult for those who did not know.

The hobbits entered the Golden Hall first, leaving Legolas, Kalina and Gimli waiting patiently outside. Gamling entered with the hobbits to announce their arrival, before returning outside once again. Kalina found him to be very pleasant company while they were waiting. Conversation was easy to come by with him, and he eagerly spoke of his wife giving birth to his first son not two weeks prior. The pride that shone in his eyes was clear, and the love that he spoke with was great. Gamling also informed them of how the peace that had befallen Rohan had been exceedingly prosperous for their nation; crops had produced an incredible harvest that year, and the foals of the spring were healthy and strong.

After twenty minutes or so of waiting, a page exited the hall, requesting the presence of Gimli. Legolas and Kalina wished him a quick good luck and goodbye before he entered, his golden ceremonial armour glistening brightly as he moved forward.

Time passed once again as Gimli greeted those within the Golden Hall. Kalina and Legolas waited patiently outside, smiling politely to any who greeted them, or simply cast them a passing look. Kalina watched two stables boys as the led a newly-weaned bay colt from the stables. The foal was still calling to its mother (who was probably stabled within the barn), but it was confident enough to be led away on its own.

Five minutes later, the page returned, requesting the presence of the elves. Kalina felt a sudden wash of apprehension filling her as she brushed any small volume of dust from her dress in preparation. She was both nervous and excited to see her old friends once again, and she desperately hoped that they felt the same. Legolas came to stand beside her before the doors. Taking her hand, he gave it a small squeeze, causing Kalina to raise her eyes.

"Relax." Legolas said, a smile dancing on his lips. "I can feel your nerves, and they are spilling across our bond into me also."

Kalina sighed deeply, whispering a quick apology to Legolas, before she placed her hand atop his as the doors were opened. The Great Hall within Meduseld was bright and filled with colour. Many people were present in the hall, conversing quietly in small groups that were gathered around the pillars that supported the wooden structure. Sitting in the throne atop the dais at the end of the hall was Eomer, with a heavily pregnant Lothiriel sitting to the right of him next to him. The crown of the King rested atop Eomer golden hair, and an undisguised smile graced his youthful face. Standing to Eomer's left was Faramir, his silver and black Gondorian livery crisp and clean. Lothiriel's beautiful face was clearly curious, but she held herself with the regality expected of a queen. Eowyn stood to the left of Lothiriel's throne, clad in a dress of emerald and gold. Her eyes instantly met with Kalina's when the elves entered the hall, and a broad smile formed on her face. Kalina returned a bright smile of her own, joy filling her as she beheld her friend once again. Eowyn had never looked healthier in Kalina's opinion; her skin was clean and had a healthy glow about it, while her hair was three inches longer and her expressions clearly more relaxed than it had been in years.

"Welcome to Edoras Legolas Thranduilion and Kalina, Fea Vairar and Slayer of the Nazgul." Eomer said as Legolas and Kalina came to a halt before the dais. The King rose from his chair and descended the stone steps quickly. He moved forward with powerful strides, and came to rest before Legolas, a smile forming on his lips. Legolas bowed slightly in respect, before smiling broadly. He shared Kalina's enthusiasm and excitement for meeting their old friends once again, and Eomer was no exception.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." Eomer said as he clapped Legolas on the arm. "It has been too long."

"Agreed." Legolas replied, returning Eomer's gesture of greeting. "It is wonderful to be amongst the people of Rohan once again."

As Eomer greeted Legolas, Lothiriel rose from her throne with surprising grace for a woman so far along in her pregnancy. She descended the steps and moved to stand before Kalina.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Kalina." She said with a curious smile, her inquisitive eyes studying Kalina closely.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady." Kalina replied kindly, bowing low before the queen. Lothiriel laughed softly and placed her hands on Kalina's shoulders, raising her from her bow.

"There is no need for that here, my friend." She said, keeping her hands resting softly on Kalina's shoulders "We are equals in this world, and shall treat each other as such. To you I am Lothiriel and nothing more."

Kalina could not help but smile at Lothiriel's words. The new queen reminded the weaver so much of herself, it was uncanny. She was young and was curious about the world around her, but was also wise beyond her years.

"Your words are a testimony to your wisdom, Lothiriel." Kalina said, confusing the woman slightly with her choice of words. "I pray that we may become friends in the future, as you would be an invaluable acquaintance to both myself and the elven kingdoms."

Lothiriel was lost for words when Kalina finished. She had been warned prior to the arrival of the guests that elves could be cryptic and their choice words unusual. She was also told that discussions of such a nature should not be forgotten, as they would often have a consequence in later events.

Kalina bowed her head slightly in respect to Lothiriel (after all, she was the queen of the country they were visiting) before her attention was taken by Eowyn. The shieldmaiden stood tall and proud before Kalina, holding herself in stiff apprehension as she waited for her to finish conversing with Lothiriel. When Kalina finally faced her, a small smile formed on Eowyn's face, and she bowed slightly in greeting.

"Well met, Weaver." She said in a formal tone, although her facial expressions clearly displayed that she was teasing.

"Well met, Angmar's bane." Kalina replied in an equal manner, bowing her head once again, although never breaking eye contact with the bride.

Eowyn remained silent for a few moments more, before discarding any worries that she was being watched by many in the room, and rushing forward to greet Kalina properly. Kalina could do nothing as she was engulfed in Eowyn's embrace. Only her muffled cry of surprise could be heard as Eowyn laughed merrily.

"It is so good to see you!" Eowyn said into Kalina's shoulder, ignoring the fact that Kalina was incapable of replying. "It has been rather dull since your departure of these lands."

Kalina did her best to reply to Eowyn's words, but her sentence was lost in the fabric of the woman's shoulder. Eowyn gasped slightly as she realised that she may have been slightly overbearing, before she hastily withdrew her contact and stood before Kalina once again, smiling sheepishly.

"As I tried to say," Kalina said, running her hand over her skirts in an attempt to remove the latest creases, "I am sure that life could not have been too dull here in my absence. Your courtship and marriage is a prime example!"

Eowyn laughed before glancing in Faramir's direction, her eyes filled with love and affection. Faramir, who had been watching the pair of them from where he was greeting Legolas, smiled slightly to Eowyn before nodding in greeting to Kalina, winking as he did so.

"That is true." Eowyn said as she drew her gaze from her betrothed, before taking Kalina's arm in her own. "But it has been dull in other ways. I have so much to show you! The festivites that are planned will be wonderful, especially the various tournaments that are to be held."

Kalina smiled brightly in anticipation, eager for Eowyn to guide her around the city and the various sights to be seen. Before they could begin however, Eomer clapped his hands, causing the hall to fall into silence quickly. Every person present had their eyes on the King. Eomer moved over to Lothiriel and placed a soft hand around her waist, drawing her to the centre of the hall. He then smiled down to her for a fleeting moment, before straightening his back and proclaiming:

"May the celebrations begin!"

* * *

Kalina sat contentedly at the end of her bed in the guest chambers of Meduseld. Legolas still slept soundly, his body wrapped in the many sheets and furs that covered their bed. Dawn was just beginning to break in the east, and in the absence of the sun it was bitterly cold. Kalina was dressed for a morning walk in a simple black woolen dress, over which she wore her sapphire cloak. The events that had transpired during the week they had been in Edoras were filling her mind with wonderful memories. The joust had been brutal, as Eowyn had warned, and the travelling tumbler group that had provided entertainment each night had been incredible. Kalina's favourite tournament she decided had to be the melee, but her favourite event of all had been the display of horsemanship from Rohan's greatest breeder (as proclaimed by Eomer himself).

The performance in question was that of a middle aged man executing incredible stunts while on horseback. An example of this, was when he was standing on the back of a horse (which had no tack on), and was using the pressure of his feet to steer it and his voice to control it.

After a few more minutes of allowing her thoughts to wander, Kalina observed the sun emerge above the horizon and stood from the bed. She walked round it silently to place at gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead. He barely moved at the contact, captivated by his dreams and the comfort of the bed. Kalina smiled and moved his hair away from his face, before walking soundlessly over to the door and slipping through into the corridor beyond.

As Kalina walked through the empty halls of Meduseld, she found herself feeling envious of Legolas' peaceful dreams. Hers had been filled with pain and darkness of late, and they always ended with a glimpse of a battlefield. She had spent many hours during their travels thinking about the meaning behind the repetitive dreams, and one of the conclusions she came to was that she was simply reliving battles from the war of the Ring. However, Kalina could not feel certain that this was the case, as each dream was haunted by the presence of a familiar darkness; a threat. It had suddenly occurred to Kalina three days prior (having woken from another nightmare) that the darkness in her dreams was similar to that she felt when she had collapsed in the chambers she shared with Legolas in the mountain citadel in Mirkwood. The pain that had ripped through her body like fire on that day was tainted with the same darkness as her dreams. It was like everything had fallen into place once Kalina and realised this. The threat was real, and the danger was drawing ever closer.

"Kalina!"

A voice ringing clear through the empty halls ripped Kalina from her thoughts suddenly. She raised her eyes to see Eomer rushing towards her quickly.

"I was coming to find you." He said, his breathing slightly laboured. "We have encountered a slight problem preparing for the ceremony, and required you abilities."

Kalina raised an eyebrow in curiosity for a moment, before agreeing with Eomer's request and allowing him to lead her through Meduseld and out into the early morning light. He led her down the steps and towards where the temporary melee arena had been. Now however, rather than an empty ring of well maintained grass, there was an apple tree situated in the centre. Kalina frowned when she beheld it, for many of the apples were rotting or had fallen off completely. The leaves were turning from green to brown and falling from the tree also.

"An apple tree is required for the ceremony?" Kalina asked, confusion filling her as she walked slowly up to the tree.

"It is part of Rohirric tradition." Eomer replied. "The apples are to represent fertility, and the betrothed couple perform a dance of soughts in its shadow. However our problem is that this tree was imported from Gondor, as they cannot be grown in Rohan, and its condition has deteriorated on its journey. I was curious as to whether your talents could be used to revive it."

Kalina did not reply to Eomer's words, but instead moved forward and placed her hands gently on the bark of the tree. She allowed her affinity with Earth to awaken within herself, and begin to search the tree for life.

It took Kalina very little time to determine that the apple tree was dead. There was nothing that she could do for it, as it must have died many days prior before it was planted in the arena.

"There is nothing I can do Eomer. I am sorry." Kalina said, stepping away from the tree sadly. "The tree is dead, and has been that way for many days now."

Eomer threw his hands in the air and let out a frustrated cry. It would not do for his sister to perform the marriage ceremony in the shadow of a dead apple tree. It would cast bad omens upon her marriage, and she would be ridiculed for years to come.

"There is something I may be able to do." Kalina said quietly after watching Eomer for a few minutes. "But we will have to remove this tree."

Eomer halted his furious pacing and turned to scrutinise Kalina for a moment. He looked at her carefully, judging her words, before motioned with a flick of his had for the men who had brought the tree to remove it. Twenty minutes later, the apple tree had finally been uprooted, and was being placed onto the cart on which it had arrived. Kalina stood patiently beside Eomer, observing the crowd that had gathered to watch the men clear the arena once again. She smiled slightly when she saw a small boy standing by an elderly woman, biting happily into a red apple. With an apologetic word to Eomer, Kalina left his side and approached the small boy. His eyes widened considerably when he realised that he was being approached by an elf. The lady next to him saw Kalina's kinds smile, and placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, holding him in place.

Once Kalina reached the boy, she crouched low, so her eyes were level with his, and spoke in a gentle voice.

"May I borrow your apple?"

It was a simple question, which took the child completely by surprise. He raised his eyes to look at the woman standing beside him, who nodded in approval. The boy then lowered his eyes to Kalina's once again, took a final bite from the apple and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kalina said with a smile, placing a grateful hand on his shoulder before standing once again.

She turned and walked to the centre of the arena where the dead apple tree had left a large scar in the grass. Kalina place the apple core in the centre of the hole, deep amongst the soil. Eomer came to stand beside her, curious of her actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his tone filled with confusion as Kalina remained on one knee on the ground.

"I am providing you with an apple tree." Kalina replied simply, before she called upon Earth and forgot all that was happening around her. Eomer's reply was brushed aside as the presence of the element filled her.

Kalina placed her hand atop the ground in front of her and gently began the release the Earthen energy that had grown within her. At first - to those spectating - it looked as if the hole where the previous tree had been was filled in completely with soil. Nothing then appeared to happen for a minute or so, before a small shoot could be seen emerging from the soil. This shoot then began to grow and grow, becoming a small sapling, that then increased in size to a small tree.

As the apple tree grew in height, Kalina stood with it keeping her hand firmly placed on the bark of the trunk. Another five minutes passed at an agonisingly slow pace as the tree continued to grow, until it reached the size of the dead one. However, the new tree did not bear fruit. A few people in the crowd muttered this observation to those around them, before they were cut off but the growth of small, white flowers of the branches. in the space of a minute, theses flowers blossomed, died and then were replaced by small green apples. The apples then grew in size, until they turned red and their skins shined in the morning light. Once every flower had produced a shining red apple, Kalina released her hold over Earth and ended the rapid growth of the tree.

Eomer moved forward quickly to support Kalina as she wavered slightly on the spot. The initial drain of energy from the use of her gift was always the worst, and as it slowly began to pass, Kalina became coherent once again.

"Will it do?" She asked Eomer, turning slightly to look up and see his awed expression.

"It will do." He replied simply, overcome by the magnificence of the tree and the fruit it bore. "It will do perfectly."

* * *

**Okay so I know that this is late once again, but my GCSE results are out tomorrow and I have been too stressed and sleep-deprived to set my mind to writing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway! Plus, please excuse any mistakes, because I'll be getting my results in seven hours, and I am too scared and nervous to have the patience to read through once again. I am like at jibbering wreck at the moment!**

**Also, I changed the cover photo of this story (I wasn't keen on the other), so check it out!**

**-Tory x**


	8. The Arrival of the Enemy

**Hey guys! I will start this chapter by apologizing both for the lateness of this update (caused by the end-of-summer-holidays-dash-to-get-everything) and also how rubbish the last chapter was. I know that some of you must be getting bored as we're not getting to any 'juicy' bits, and that the last chapter was very boring. HOWEVER. That is about to change. Everything kicks off in this chapter, and will introduce you all to the bad guys (kind of). So, as a result I will be trying to keep Eowyn and Faramir's wedding as brief as I can, so we can get to the good bits!**

**By the way, in case any of you were wondering, I got 8 A*s (Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Maths, English lit, English lang, ICT and Music) and 4 As (Art - 1 mark off an A*, Textiles, PE and French) in my GCSEs. Not bad!**

****IMPORTANT** I found a picture of what I would imagine Kalina's dress to look like. In the story, I would imagine the skirts to have a bit more 'excessive' and the arms to be full length (as will be mentioned), however here is the link if you are interested: www . pintrest pin / 428123508297459165/**

* * *

Kalina stood beside Arwen as they awaited the arrival of the bride and groom. Surrounding them were the dignitaries that had arrived in Edoras for the wedding. To Kalina's dismay, she had been separated from Legolas and Gimli by a representative from the northern rangers (whom had shown a great desire to converse with them).

In three hours, the melee arena with the apple tree in the centre had been decorated to a state beyond recognition. The simple flags and banners that had been in place originally were banished, and had now been replace with large tapestries depicting the Rohirric and Gondorian insignias. The tapestries were then surrounded by hundreds of ribbons of gold, green and white to represent Rohan, and silver and black to represent Gondor. The multitude of ribbons was so great, that they gave the arena the impressions of having tent-like walls. However a simple breeze would dislodge the silken fabric and reveal its true nature.

The most noticeable feature of the new decorations was that the colours of Rohan and Gondor were separated in two halves of the arena. The entire left half of the arena (the side that was nearest to Meduseld) was a wash of gold, green and white. On the contrary, the right half was entirely silver and black. This separation was also mimicked on the decorations that littered the tree. From the branches of the tree, silken ribbons had been hung, once again in gold, green, white on one half, with black and silver on the other.

"Faramir has been practising the ceremony ever since he proposed to Eowyn." Arwen informed Kalina quietly under her breath.

"Practising what?" Kalina replied, the hushed tones of her voice sounding more like a sigh than a sentence.

"The ceremony!" Arwen replied with a small laugh. "It is a tradition in Rohan for the couple to weave ribbons around the trunk of a tree, representing their unity. If the woven material holds once they have been released from the branches, then the marriage will be strong. If the weave weakens or collapses altogether, then it is believed to be a bad omen, signifying a weak marriage."

Kalina nodded slightly in understanding, before smoothing her hands over her (once again excessive) skirts. Thranduil's obsession of displaying the colours of his house had once again become clear in the design of Kalina's dress. The shoulders and chest were a sapphire blue with intricate silver decorations of thread and jewels littering the fabric. Around the waist, the decorations concentrated to disguise the colour change of the fabric; the skirts were and ivory colour, with silver thread woven in to create a shimmering effect. Decorations followed the vertical length of the skirt at the front, ending at the hem and accentuating the sapphire of the just-visible underskirt.

"I think it may be starting." Arwen quickly murmured, before standing straight and regal once again, although her eyes never left her husband.

Aragorn stood beside Faramir, both dressed in their ceremonial Gondorian livery. Anduril was resting at Aragorn's hip as he waited patiently beside his steward. Together, they stood five metres from the apple tree, facing the silver and black ribbons as the awaited Eowyn's arrival.

Suddenly, a cacophony of noise filled the arena, startling many of the common folk who watched from around the tapestries. A group of many horn bearers (who had travelled to Edoras from the four corners of Rohan) stood on a raised platform together. The notes of each individual horn seemed to come together in an unusual harmony, reminding Kalina of when she had heard a similar sound at the Battle of Pelennor Fields. This time however, rather than announcing the arrival of an army, the horns were announcing the arrival of the bride.

The doors of Meduseld were opened wide, and all eyes turned to see Eomer escorting Eowyn down the steps from the golden hall. Eowyn's arm rested atop Eomer's as they descended together amidst the noise of the horns. When they entered the arena together, the sound finally died, leaving the air filled with a deafening silence, echoes of the notes still ringing in Kalina's ears.

Eomer continued to lead Eowyn towards the apple tree, before he halted when they were roughly five metres away. The King paused for a moment to smile warmly at his sister and offering her a last few words of guidance, before he stepped away. At the same time, Aragorn wished Faramir good luck and moved also. He and Eomer moved around the tree to face each other, bowing slightly out of courtesy, before exchanging words. Aragorn was the first to speak.

"I Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain, Elessar Telcontar and King of Gondor, on behalf Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward to the King of Gondor and Captain of the White Tower, do ask for the hand of the Lady Eowyn in marriage and love."

Silence reigned for a fleeting moment as those observing the ceremony were allowed to fully comprehend Aragorn's words. Kalina could not help a small smile dance upon her lips as she recognised the new title of Aragorn's house. 'Telcontar' was the name Aragorn had bestowed upon his new linage, was the Quenyan word for 'strider'. It was fitting to say the least, that the name many hundreds of people across Middle Earth whom had come to know Aragorn as over his life had finally been honoured.

Kalina was pulled from her brief thoughts as Eomer began to speak his reply.

"I, Eomer son of Eomund, King and First Marshal of Rohan, offer the marriage and love of my sister, Eowyn, daughter of Theodwyn, Dernhelm, Lady of the Shield-arm and Angmar's bane to you, Elessar Telcontar, to bestow upon the Lord Faramir with good graces and great respect."

A collective sigh could be heard around the arena as Eomer drew his reply to a close, eliminating any suspicion of rejection (as some people had held true to their beliefs that Faramir's request of marriage would be rejected.)

Eomer extended his hand to Aragorn, who clasped his hand on the Rohirric king's forearm as a sign of respect and friendship. Eomer smiled broadly for a fleeting moment, before his face became an unreadable mask once again. He turned to face Eowyn and Faramir, addressing both the couple and the spectators alike.

"May the ceremony begin."

As one, Eowyn and Faramir moved towards the apple tree, grasping the ribbon which was position before them both. Kalina realised with great surprise that the ribbons had been arranged in identical positions on each half of the tree. Clearly there was a set pattern to the ceremony of which she had no knowledge of, which only fed her excitement to watch it come to pass (regardless of her ignorance).

Somewhere in the arena, the sounds of a lute, flute and lyre could be heard as the notes of an elegant song began. After a few moments of Eowyn and Faramir remaining still, the beat of a drum sounded and each of them leapt forward.

Kalina found that she could not remain conscious of the time the ceremony took altogether, because she became utterly captivated by the dance Eowyn and Faramir were performing around the apple tree. It soon became evident as to why Eowyn had worn a dress of cotton and chiffon, and also why Faramir wore no weapons; both their faces were flushed with effort as they moved quickly and lithely around the tree. The leapt and dance, twisted and twirled as they concentrated wholly on their task. Each of them would take a hold on a piece of ribbon, taking it with them on their movement around the tree for a few moments, before releasing it and grasping another. As time passed and the ribbons became woven around the tree, Eowyn and Faramir were forced to stoop and crouch to catch the ends of ribbons to continue with the dance. There was no room for error or fault, as a single slip or hesitation. It would undoubtedly ruin the entire process before the eyes of the entire population of Edoras and dignitaries from across Middle Earth.

Finally, the music (which had been all but forgotten, except for the continuous drum beat) drew to a close as Eowyn and Faramir stood still. Their chests rose and fell quickly as they finally came to a rest, their faces flushed in exhaustion.

The trunk of the apple tree was unrecognisable. Gold, green, white, black and silver silken ribbons were woven tightly together across the bark, creating uncountable waves of colour that dance to life as the sun struck them. The tops of the ribbons (which were still attached to the branches) were taught due to the ribbons being pulled and manipulated during the ceremony.

Faramir and Eowyn both stepped away from their respective sides of the tree, retreating to opposite edges of the arena to observe the final act of their marriage. Eomer and Aragorn walked forward together, unsheathing their swords in unison. Eomer moved away from Aragorn to stand before the half of the tree that was connected to the black and silver ribbons, while Aragorn stood before the gold, green and white ribbons.

As one, the two kings raised their swords above their heads and brought the blades swiftly down upon the ribbons. Every person in the crowd held their breath as the swords fell. Kalina's throat tightened in fear as she heard the faint sounds of breaking fabric.

The weave around the trunk remained tight and intact as the support on the ribbons was removed. Faramir and Eowyn had successfully completed the ceremony.

A deafening cheer erupted in and around the arena as the ribbons remained firm. The horns were blown once again, but all formality was forgotten as they simply provided their sound to add to the joy of the moment. Faramir and Eowyn remained still for a moment, shocked at what had occurred, before realisation dawned on their faces and they moved towards each other quickly.

Arwen and Kalina laughed happily between themselves as Faramir and Eowyn came together under the tree, holding each other tightly for a moment in sheer relief.

* * *

Night had fallen many hours previously, and Kalina could only guess that dawn was but a few hours away. The celebrations had ended once Eomer had retired for the night, and all in Meduseld had followed his example soon after.

Kalina sighed in frustration, annoyed by the unknown cause that had suddenly pulled her from her dreams. Legolas beside her was quiet and peaceful, his breath caressing her cheek softly in their close embrace. She could not help but smile at the comforting feeling of his arms around her body and the pleasure it brought her. Kalina raised a gentle hand to Legolas' face, carefully brushing aside the hair that covered his features before placing a soft, loving hand against his cool cheek.

It was moments such as these that Kalina treasured above all others. Day by day, she had seen Legolas awake and alert, his eyes never resting as they searched for danger. It was a trait that he had developed as a result of the battles he had participated in, and Kalina knew that she had developed the habit also. However when he slept, any small signs of stress (as there had been many over the last few months) fell from his features completely. It brought warmth to Kalina's heart when she knew that he could find a place of peace; a refuge from the challenges of life.

As Kalina pulled her hand away from Legolas' cheek, he stirred softly and his eyes drifted open. A small, contented sound fell from his lips as he stretched slightly, before smiling blearily and pulling Kalina closer to him.

"I am sorry for waking you." Kalina said quietly as Legolas pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating steadily beneath his bare skin.

Legolas did not reply straight away, but instead placed a warm, languid kiss on the crowd of Kalina's head, his lips tilting up into a small smile as he did so. In turn, Kalina moved her hand from where it rested between her body and Legolas', and traced her fingers over his stomach softly. The ghost-like sensation of her touch caused Legolas to shiver slightly, his own fingers tracing circles on her back as he held her.

"It matters not." Legolas murmured into Kalina's hair, halting the circles of his fingers, and instead resting his full hand against Kalina's back reassuringly. "I was subconsciously aware of you being woken by something, so was on the verge of waking myself."

"All the same, I am sorry." Kalina replied quietly into his chest. "You were so peaceful. Usually, you sleep heavily and do not react to my touch. By the Valar, you usually do not waken even if the mountain is crumbling down around you!"

Legolas chuckled quietly at Kalina's words referenced their home, knowing that they were somewhat exaggerated. Kalina smiled lovingly as Legolas' chest rumbled against her face, the vibrations being caused by his laughter.

Before Legolas was able to formulate a reply, the shrill cry of a woman echoed harshly around all of Meduseld. Unbeknownst to Kalina, the cause of her awakening had just announced its presence to them all.

Legolas and Kalina remained still for a moment, their shock keeping them in place. After a final pause, they moved simultaneously and leapt from the bed. Kalina ignored the cold as it touched her barely-covered flesh (she wore naught but a simple cotton shift) and leapt across their chamber. She moved quickly to where her travel pack had been placed neatly, housing her possessions of personal value (items that she would not wish to leave in the care of the caravan). Legolas did the same, and searched through his pack to find a tunic, as he was only wearing a pair of thin woolen trousers. His bare chest emitted a pale glow as light from the moon shone in through their window, giving his skin an ethereal quality.

Legolas growled in frustration as he searched for an elusive tunic, before his hand finally closed around the fabric he had been so feverishly searching for. As he stood briskly and pulled the cotton material over his head, Kalina moved to his side and searched through his possessions for his own blades. She removed them from their sheaths and straightened, handing them over to Legolas as soon as he was able to take them.

No words passed between them as they moved to the door together. It was a strange sight to behold; two elves in their nightclothes brandishing deadly weapons, with battle-hardened expressions on their ageless faces. As Legolas opened the heavy wooden door, he was met by Faramir, who held Eowyn to him closely with one hand, and gripped his sword tightly in the other.

"Meduseld is under attack." He said bluntly, stepping aside to allow Legolas and Kalina access to the hallway. As Kalina passed Eowyn, she noticed that the woman was clutching a sword in her hand also.

"Who is it?" Legolas asked, his tone cold and emotionless. Gone was the loving, laughing and carefree man. Here was a warrior and a leader, assessing the situation. His emotions were brushed to one side so they would not cloud his judgement. Sounds of battle drifted to the four figures along the hallway. More cries of pain could be heard, accompanied by the clash of swords. There was something unusual about the sound of the swords, however. The blades were not coming together in the unmistakable metallic _clang__, _but instead sounded as if they collided with something entirely different. Kalina focused on it for a moment, but could not distinguish the anomaly. All she knew was that something was wrong.

"We do not know." Faramir replied, his tone of voice not dissimilar to Legolas'. "The attack only began a short while ago, and all I have heard are the cries of servants saying that an army of ghosts had come."

"That is not possible." Kalina said quietly, her mind processing Faramir's words and struggling to understand the situation. The only army of ghost that they knew of had been released by Aragorn nearly two years ago, their oath having been fulfilled.

"... I think that you will find it is." Eowyn said suddenly, her voice quiet and shaking with fear. Faramir, Legolas and Kalina turned to see her raised an arm to point to the end of the hallway.

Standing perfectly still ten metres from the four of them, was a dark shadow.

That was the only way Kalina could describe what she saw; a dark shadow. Whatever the creature was, it appeared to have a clearly humanoid shape and looked to be made of dense smoke. The outline of the human-like figure seemed to quiver slightly, as if it could not quite be focused upon. What shocked Kalina most of all however, where the blood red, luminescent eyes. Set in the centre of what was assumed to be the head, were two glowing oval orbs. Each were a solid crimson red, unwavering and focused on one person only: Kalina.

As soon as Kalina's eyes made contact with the eyes of the unknown foe, a splitting headache erupted behind her eyes and she all but crumbled to the ground in pain. Legolas beside her cried out also as her pain became his own, causing his blades to fall to the ground with a clatter as his grip on them loosened. Kalina tried to raise her eyes to the creature once again, but she saw nothing but a blur of colour, the pain in her head causing her eyesight to lose focus. After a brief moment of being consumed by the pain, her tattoo suddenly flared to life, shining brightly in the darkened hallway.

Kalina opened her eyes fractionally to look at her arm, knowing that the pale blue glow that cast light on the walls around her was also coming from her face. She glanced up to see Legolas staring at his own upper arm, as his tattoo shone just as brightly from where it twisted around his bicep.

Once again, Kalina turned her eyes to the creature at the end of the hall. To her surprise, the outline of the figure seemed to be solidifying and forming the silhouette of a solid person. Kalina's eyes then focus on the building and people around her, and realisation suddenly hit her like a kick in the head from a horse:

She was fading to Feardh.

She did not know how or why, but the presence of the creature seemed to have brought on the change, similarly to when Pippin looked into the Palantir. As Kalina realised this, she was suddenly able to recognise the pain she was feeling within her skull; it was similar to what she felt two years ago in Edoras - the only previous time she had faded to Feardh.

As the colours of the world faded completely, and Kalina found herself surrounded by the familiar dull grey of Feardh, headache lessened considerably until it was no more. She raised herself to her feet slowly, and glanced at where Faramir should have been beside her. Instead of seeing her friend, she saw a dark, solid outline; a silhouette of his true form. Kalina then saw that it was the same with both Eowyn and Legolas, however she could clearly see the luminescent blue of Legolas' glowing tattoo. Nostalgia filled the weaver for a moment as she remembered the sensations of being a part of the spirit realm, remembering the monotonous colours and barely-visible figures of her friends.

Almost reluctantly, Kalina turned her gaze to the shadow at the far end of the hall. A sickening feeling developed in the pit of her stomach when Kalina beheld the foe that stood before them. Now that she was in Feardh completely, he looked like a solid, ordinary man. Once again this man was lacking in any colour, as it seemed to be the way with Feardh, however his blood red eyes remained.

"Legolas..." Kalina said quietly, her voice fearful and full of self-doubt. To her surprise, he heard her words (she did not expect him to reply, since she had faded to Feardh).

"What is it?" Legolas replied hesitantly, causing Faramir and Eowyn to look at him in confusion. Because neither of them were bound to Kalina as Legolas was, they were unable to hear her words. To them, she now appeared to be a shadow, much like the one with crimson eyes at the end of the hall. however, her tattoo could be seen shining strongly on her right arm, shoulder and face, which allowed them to differentiate between the two.

"It is a man." Kalina answered, her voice sounding almost stunned. It was not possible for another living person to fade to Feardh. She was the only being alive able to do so because of her death at the Battle of Pelennor Fields. "How is it possible? No other living person can be a part of this realm..."

Kalina's voice trailed off as realisation suddenly dawned on her at the same time as Legolas. He spoke quietly, echoing Kalina's own thoughts.

"He must be dead then... But able to inhabit Feardh through the intervention of another."

Kalina and Legolas knew, in fact all elves (and those who had knowledge of the Halls of Mandos) knew that once a soul had entered Mandos, then they could not be released, unless the elves were passing on to Valinor by the grace of the Valar. The human that now stood before Kalina in Feardh could not have been released from the Halls by the Valar, as humans were destined to reside in Mandos until the end of time. This left the two elves fearful of whether there was an enemy that had the power to pull souls from the Halls of Mandos, or on the contrary whether they were able to keep the souls of the newly deceased from entering the Halls in the first place.

Now, however, was not the time for Kalina to dwell on such matters. The safety of those in Meduseld and Edoras alike came before her try to determine how the man who stood before her was able to be in Feardh. It was her duty as the Fea Vairar to protect them.

With fury burning in her eyes and in her heart, Kalina leapt forward. She charged at the intruder before her, raising Elen and Ithil to strike. The battle for Middle Earth may have ended two years prior, but once Kalina's first stroke had fallen, the battle for Feardh had begun.

* * *

**Oh my blinking heck... That last part was so hard to write! I really hope it doesn't sound awful and isn't too confusing! I wrote it differently about three times, and just can't find a version that I am perfectly happy with. Because I myself have introduced Feardh to the world of Middle Earth, I find it incredibly difficult to translate the ideas that are in my head onto the page.**

**Please forgive me if you are confused, there will be an explanation in the next chapter!**

**There will also be some battle scenes in the next chapter :)**

**Also, I hope you liked the little bit of fluff, because I got a bit carried away when writing (the story has a mind of its own and writes itself... I just follow on behind and see what comes out at the end!)**

**I am now officially a Lower Sixth student, and my workload is already huge. I will fit in time to write when I can, but I am certain that I will be able to maintain a week-to-two-week update time.**

**Until next chapter (please don't kill me about the rubbishness of this one!)**

**-Tory x**


End file.
